Secrets Revealed and Truths Learned
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: Hermione learns that her whole life has been a lie. What happens when she learns who and what she is? Will she be able to get past it? What happens when things start happening? Will she be safe or will she lose everything she loves? AU!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So I had a couple ideas for a new HP story as did my cousin and we chose to incorporate the ideas together… We are having fun writing it… This is the first time I've been able to type anything up in a long while and that includes updates for my other stories… But the good news is not only will I be posting this story but my other HP stories will be getting updated also… I finally got my new laptop and am able to type things up again without the laptop crashing… Lol…

So this story is going to be a Draco/Hermione story and this is the first time I've wrote this pairing so it really has been fun… Severus will feature in this story a lot because I really do love Sev… This story does take place after the final battle but that doesn't mean there still won't be drama because there is quite a lot of it… LMAO! So hold on to your seat folks you're in for a ride…

Disclaimer: I don't own HP and neither does my cousin! Although I do claim Severus! Hehe…

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

_**Never mind searching for who you are. Search for the person you aspire to be. ~Robert Brault**_

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Hermione Granger sighed as she walked towards her favorite spot. She only went there when she needed to think or when she needed time alone. This time around she needed both time alone and time to think. Her mind was running every direction and had been since she read the letter from her Mother two days ago. She sat down on the ground and leaned against the bolder that she has claimed as her own and once again pulled the letter out of her pocket.

She really couldn't believe what she had been told in the letter. Not only was she a pureblood and not a muggle born like she had thought but she was also an heir to one of the four founders of Hogwarts. Besides all that she had been informed of the different powers she could and would come into in two days time when she turned seventeen. She needed to talk to someone but she wasn't sure who. She sighed again and her eyes flew open. She knew who exactly to talk to. She stood up and quickly made her way back towards the castle and then in.

As she walked towards the Dungeon's she couldn't help but wonder why she thought of Severus instead of Albus. She shook her head to clear it as she neared the door to Severus' classroom and office. Without realizing it she raised her hand and knocked and then walked in before she even heard him tell her to come in. She took in a deep breath and let it out when she saw him sitting behind his desk looking at her with a raised eyebrow. "I'm sorry to bother you today Professor Snape but I needed to talk to someone and you are the only one I trust enough to not tell anyone until I'm ready."

Severus quirked an eyebrow and said "Miss Granger what on Earth are you talking about?"

Hermione sighed and then put a hand in her pants pocket and pulled out the letter she had gotten. "Here Sir read this."

Severus scowled but stood up and took the letter from Hermione. His eyes widened as he read what it said:

_Our Dearest Hermione,_

_I know that you have many questions daughter and I will answer what I can. For now just know that your Father and I love you very much. This letter will tell you the things your Father and I have kept from you from the time that you were born. We just hope that you can forgive us in time. As you read this please keep in mind that we love you Darling and we always will._

_Hermione you are not a Muggle-Born as you have always thought. Your father is a Wizard and I am a Witch. We left the Wizarding world to make sure that you would be safe. Yes, we know that you weren't safe once you started Hogwarts because of Voldermort but you would have been in even more danger during that time if people had known who you truly were. Now we know that Voldermort is gone for good, however daughter you will still need to keep on guard. When you turn seventeen your powers will come into play._

_Yes, we know that you have already turned seventeen because of the use of the time turner you used in your third year but the powers that we are talking about will not come in until the day that you would have originally turned seventeen. What powers are we talking about you are probably asking yourself right now. Well when you turn seventeen the Veela in you will come out as will the Angelus side of you. You see dear your father is part Angelus and I am part Veela and your father is my mate. You will also be able to do wandless magic, have telepathic powers, empathy powers, you will be able to tell when someone is lying and you will be able to see the future. Besides all that you will have more powers but we won't know what they are until they manifest themselves on your birthday._

_The most shocking news you will learn is that you are an heir to one of the founders of Hogwarts. I cannot tell you which one but you will find out in five days time. That will also be when you find out what our real last name is. Please make sure that you are not alone when the changes take place. We will be at Hogwarts during supper time on your birthday. Please don't hate us too much dear. We love you and never forget that._

_Love,_

_Mom and Dad._

Severus' eyes flew to Hermione when he finished reading the letter. "Miss Granger what exactly do you want me to do?"

Hermione clasped her hands together and looked Severus in the eyes. "You read the letter Sir. I'd like your help. I really don't feel comfortable telling Harry or Ron and in all honestly I don't think they would be much help anyways. I don't know what to do or think and I feel as if I don't even know myself. I don't even know who I am now and I don't like feeling as if I never knew who I was."

Severus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Miss Granger I'll help where I can but we are going to need to let the Headmaster know what is going on. I'm not sure what to expect when it comes to the powers it talks about in this letter. I really must say I'm surprised that you haven't gone to Potter and Weasley with this but then again I can understand why you can't. Why don't you have a seat in my chair while I go and get the Headmaster. You look as if you are about to fall flat on your face and I really don't want to have to pick you up from the floor."

Hermione gave a small chuckle but did as she was told while Severus walked through his office and into what must be his quarters. She sat down in the chair and leaned her head back on it and closed her eyes and sighed. As she tried to relax she took in deep breaths and let them out as she waited on Severus to come back with Albus. Her mind was still racing but she felt a little better since sharing her letter with someone. She opened her eyes when she heard footsteps. She groaned when she saw who it was. "Malfoy."

Draco smirked when he saw Hermione. "Mudblood. Did the Head Girl get detention for something?"

Hermione glared at Draco. "Hush up Ferret. If you must know I'm waiting on Snape to come back with the Headmaster. Did the ferret forget how to talk civil and have to come ask Snape for a potion for it?"

Draco stepped forward and withdrew his wand but before he could say anything Severus walked back in with Albus and said "Mr. Malfoy did you need something?"

Draco turned his head to look over his shoulder. "I was just coming to see if you have heard from Mother or Father recently. When I came in the Mudblood was here."

Severus quirked an eyebrow and drawled "You calling Miss Granger that is going to come back and bite you Draco. Besides that you just lost twenty points for Slytherin and detention with Filch tomorrow night. The war is over Draco so start acting like it. As for your parents the last I heard they were revamping the Manor."

Draco looked at his Godfather in shock. He couldn't believe that Severus had not only taken points from him but had also given him detention. He knew that the war was over but calling Hermione a Mudblood was a habit. He looked from Severus to Hermione and nodded. "I know that the war is over Godfather. I know that better than most especially since it is mostly because of Granger that my family is not rotting in Azkaban. Calling Granger, Mudblood is a habit and I will work harder on breaking it. Thank you for letting me know about Mother and Father. I'll leave now."

Albus stepped forward and cleared his throat. "Actually Mr. Malfoy you should stay."

Hermione's head snapped towards Albus and she snarled "I don't want Malfoy to know anything, Headmaster. If you're going to tell him anything then I will just leave and find someone else to help me. The war may be over and I may have helped the Malfoy's but that does not mean that I like Malfoy or trust him and I won't have him knowing my business."

Albus sighed and looked at Hermione. "Miss Granger I can understand that but I'm afraid with everything Severus has told me that we will need Mr. Malfoy. Surely you can put aside your differences for a short time. Your life could very well depend on having Mr. Malfoy helping us with what needs to be done."

Hermione shook her head and stood up. "I'm sorry Headmaster but I'll take my chances alone. Right at this point I could really care less if my life hangs in the balance. I will not have Malfoy helping me with anything. Now if you'll excuse me I need to go and pack my things and find a place that I can go to and be on my own."

Severus took a step forward and stopped in front of Hermione and blocked her from going anywhere and he frowned and then said "Actually Albus, Miss Granger has a point. I also think it would be best if we use Blaise Zabini instead of Draco since Blaise is Head Boy. It would only be fair if we use someone Miss Granger is comfortable with. As much as I hate to say this if Miss Granger leaves then you will need to find a substitute Potion's Professor because I will not allow her to go on her own."

Albus looked at Severus in shock and then thought for a second and finally nodded. "You do have a point Severus but so do I. I understand that Hermione may not want Mr. Malfoy to know what is going on but I have to stand by what I said. Mr. Malfoy can still be of some help at least and we don't have to tell him anything."

Draco frowned and then scowled as he looked at Albus and then to Severus and Hermione and back to Severus. "What in the bloody hell are you three talking about? Why is Granger's life hanging in the balance?"

Hermione sighed and then looked at Severus and Albus and gave a small nod. "I am only saying this once. It depends on what you have in mind Headmaster on telling Malfoy. I do not want him knowing anything and if I think for one second you are going to tell him anything then I will leave and take my chances. I don't trust Malfoy for many reasons and you should understand that. What exactly do you think Malfoy could help with that Professor Snape nor Blaise could?"

Albus sighed and looked at Draco. "Hermione I do understand why you don't trust the young Mr. Malfoy. As for what I think he could help with would be the wards. We have no clue really what to expect and Mr. Malfoy is as good as you when it comes to wards but if you make the wards then you will be able to get passed them. If Mr. Malfoy makes the wards then you will be safe. The reason Severus and Mr. Zabini wouldn't be able to help is because they will be too busy making sure that you are okay. Severus will need to work with Mr. Zabini on making sure that everything is arranged in a way that you don't get harmed. I will have to make wards to block off both ways so that nobody else can get to the Head dormitory come tomorrow night."

Hermione sighed but nodded again just as she swayed on her feet. "I can understand now why you want Malfoy to help but I really don't want him learning why. I'm not ready for anyone to know but I know that we will have to tell Blaise."

Draco looked at Hermione and then Albus with a raised eyebrow. "So I'm expected to help without knowing why? Why would I do that?"

Severus stepped forward and glared at the boy he thought of as family. "You will help Draco because you owe Miss Granger big time. You will also help because as much as you pretend to hate Miss Granger I know for a fact that you wouldn't want anything bad to happen to her. I also know that you will help because you have no choice in the matter. If Miss Granger does decide to tell you what is going on then you will keep it to yourself and you will not speak of it to anyone."

Draco swallowed hard and nodded. He knew that everything Severus just said was the truth. He looked at Hermione and he frowned when he saw her sway on her feet again. "Are you alright Granger? You keep swaying on your feet."

Hermione sighed. "Can we go to my dormitory please? I don't feel so good all of a sudden and we should talk to Blaise. As for telling Malfoy I need to think on it. He hasn't made my life easy and I know that my life is going to get even harder now and I don't really want him making it worse than it already is."

Severus looked at Hermione and could tell that she was in pain and that something else was seriously wrong because she was even paler than she had been when she first came into his office thirty minutes ago which caused him to frown. "Miss Granger exactly how long ago did you get the letter?"

Hermione swayed a little but didn't fall as she looked at Severus. "Uh three days ago Sir. My birthday is the day after tomorrow. Why?"

Severus exchanged a looked with Albus and then swore as he looked back at Hermione. "You idiotic girl! You should have come to me or one of the other Professors's as soon as you read that letter. Some of the changes happen before your seventeenth birthday. I'm going to grab some potions and bring them with me. I want you to let Draco carry you back to the Head dormitory Miss Granger. The Headmaster will walk with you two."

Draco's eyes widened when he heard that and his eyes flew to Severus. "You can't expect me to carry her Godfather! She's a Mud- Muggleborn. Besides that why can't she walk?"

Severus' eyes flashed as he looked at Draco. "It wasn't a request Mr. Malfoy. You will carry Miss Granger back to her common room. As for why she can't walk it's because if you look closely at her you will see that she is barely standing up and staying on her own two feet. Don't try anything because the Headmaster will be with you. Now get to it Draco and get her back to her common room quickly. I will be with you guys shortly."

Draco glared at Severus and then took the remaining steps to Hermione and picked her up and then followed Albus out of the classroom. He looked down at Hermione and sighed when he saw the pinched look on her face. He was surprised that she wasn't cursing him for carrying her but then again he also knew that she wasn't doing it because Albus was with them. He looked over at Albus as they walked up the steps from the dungeon. "Headmaster, what is wrong with Granger?"

Albus who kept looking over and checking on Hermione sighed. "I cannot tell you Mr. Malfoy. I'm surprised I didn't even know of this until earlier. Suffice to say young Malfoy that within the next two days everything you and everyone else in this school have thought will be proven wrong. Now lets get Miss Granger to her common room before Severus gets there. I really don't want him yelling at us for not getting her there quicker."

Draco nodded just as they came to the portrait guarding the Head's dormitory. He shifted his hold on Hermione while Albus gave the password and then followed him into the common room. As he walked towards the couch he heard Blaise's bedroom door open. He put Hermione on the couch and then looked up when he heard footsteps rushing towards them. "Calm down Blaise."

Blaise dropped down to his knees by the couch and looked Hermione over and then looked up at Draco and Albus and demanded "What happened to Hermione?"

Albus gave Blaise a smile when he heard the worried note in his tone and said "Hermione is alright Mr. Zabini. Once Severus gets here with her Potions we will talk."

Blaise scowled and then snarled "If Hermione is alright then why does she need Potions? She's even paler than she was earlier so something happened to her and I demand to know what! Draco what did you do to her?"

Draco glared at Blaise and sneered "What makes you think I did something to Granger?"

Blaise scoffed but before he could say anything the door opened and Severus stepped in and said "Is Miss Granger still conscious?"

Hermione who had her eyes closed and trying not to scream gasped out "Yes, Professor. Please tell me you have a pain relief potion with you. My whole body feels as if it is on fire."

Severus quickly walked over and handed the pain relief potion to Hermione after taking the stopper out and then helped her take it. He made sure to help her take the other two potions he had brought and then he looked around and sighed when he saw Blaise and Draco glaring at one another. "What is your problem you two? Blaise if you think Draco did something to harm Miss Granger you're wrong. Now both of you calm down so we can come up with a plan. We have a little over twenty four hours to come up with something that will work."

Blaise looked at Severus and then at Hermione and back to Severus. "What kind of plan? What did you give Hermione? What is wrong with her?"

Severus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I gave her a pain relief potion, a modified calming draught and a muscle relaxing draught. As for what is wrong with Miss Granger we will talk about that later. For now we need to talk about wards and where we are setting them up at."

Hermione let out a sigh of relief when the pain she was feeling eased. She pushed up into a sitting position and then looked around and sighed again. "We may as well talk about everything. Malfoy knowing will lessen the burden that will be placed on Blaise's shoulders. However I want him to make a vow that he won't tell anyone what he learns neither by mouth nor by parchment. I won't take the chance that he can write about what he will be learning tonight and tell others."

Draco scowled. "My word should be good enough for you Granger!"

Hermione snorted and shook her head. "I don't think so Malfoy. It's either a vow or you leave and I have Blaise ask Nott to help."

Severus looked at Hermione in surprise. "You get along with Nott?"

Hermione gave a curt nod. "Yes, I do. Actually even if Draco decides to help I think I still want Nott in on this. He could help Blaise out."

Severus nodded and then called for Winky and told her his instructions and then looked back at Hermione. "While we are waiting for Nott I do have a question. Why did you wait so long to come to me?"

Hermione sighed and leaned her head back on the couch. "I thought I could handle it on my own. I kept re-reading the letter thinking I was reading wrong but today I knew that the letter held the truth in it. I wasn't able to hide from it any longer and since my birthday is the day after tomorrow I knew that I needed to talk to someone. Like I told you when I first came to you I knew that I could trust you to keep it quiet until I was either ready to tell someone or until it would become obvious to everyone. Not only that but the pain I've been feeling has gotten worse in the last couple of days and today I just couldn't handle it anymore. I hate having to ask for help but I know that if I want to survive what is going to happen then I need all the help I can get and people I can lean on because I have a feeling Harry and Ron are going to kill me for not coming to them."

Blaise looked at Hermione in concern. "Mia, what is going on? As for Potter and Weasley I promise I won't let them hurt you."

Hermione shot Blaise a smile just as a knock sounded on the door to the Head dorm. "You will find out soon enough Blaise. Will you let Theo in?"

Blaise nodded and stood up after giving Hermione one more look before he walked over and opened the door. "Come on in Theo."

Theo gave Blaise a nod and then walked by him and into the common room. He frowned when he saw Hermione and how pale she was. His frown grew bigger when he saw Draco, Albus and the person who had sent for him. "You sent for me Professor Snape?"

Severus nodded. "That I did Mr. Nott. Have a seat if you and then we can get started."

Theo nodded and walked over to the couch where Hermione and now Blaise were sitting. He took the seat on the left side of Hermione since Blaise had just sat down on her right side. "Are you okay Hermione?"

Hermione looked at Theo and gave a small smile even as she nodded. "I'm okay Theo. I haven't had any more spells since this morning."

Severus and Albus both looked at Hermione but it was Albus who asked "What kind of spell did you have this morning Miss Granger?"

Hermione sighed and shook her head. "It was nothing Sir. Now before we start I would like for you Headmaster or even Professor Snape to do the vow with Malfoy so that he can't talk about what goes on in here. If he doesn't consent to the vow then he leaves."

Theo looked at Hermione in shock but before he could say anything Severus cut in with "Miss Granger what type of spell did you have this morning? If you will not tell us I will ask Mr. Nott. It obviously was something or you wouldn't have said you had any since this morning to Theo. Now will you be telling us or does Theo need to tell us?"

Hermione sighed as she rolled her eyes. "It really isn't important Sir."

Theo gave a snort and said "Hermione you blacked out for no reason. If I hadn't been walking down the stairs with you, you could have been seriously hurt."

Severus and Albus both frowned at this and Severus said "What were you doing before you walked down the stairs Miss Granger?"

Hermione shook her head. "Look I'll tell you anything you want to know after someone has Malfoy make the vow. We've already said too much in front of him."

Draco scoffed. "I'm not making a vow Granger."

Hermione glared and then snarled "Fine then Malfoy you can leave. Don't let the door hit you on the arse on the way out. I don't have the time or inclination to deal with you so leave."

Draco glared at Hermione and sneered "You can't tell me what to do Granger."

Hermione stood up so fast that she fell right back down and it was Severus who said "Draco you will either make the vow or you will leave. If you keep baiting Miss Granger like you are then I will be forced to give another detention. This is a serious matter there for you will take it seriously. Do I make myself clear?"

Draco's eyes widened even as he said "Does Blaise and Theo have to make a vow also?"

Severus looked at Hermione who shook her head and said "No they don't. I trust both Blaise and Theo with my life so I know they won't say anything about what they hear. You on the other hand Malfoy I don't trust any further than I can throw you and let's face it I can't throw you at all so you will either make the vow or leave. Will you just decide because I'm feeling weaker every second that passes."

Draco frowned but nodded and looked at Severus. "I'll take the vow but this had better be important."

Blaise and Theo kept looking at Hermione and then everyone else and back to Hermione. They had no clue what was going on but they wanted to know. They didn't like how pale Hermione was getting every couple of minutes.

Severus nodded and took out his wand and said "Okay Miss Granger and Draco touch your wands to one another. I'll do the spell for the vow and the questions."

Hermione nodded and stood up slower than she had so that she could stay on her feet. She took out her wand and held it out and then gave a nod to Draco when he did the same. "Okay Professor I'm ready."

Severus nodded and then looked at both Draco and Hermione. "Draco, do you vow not to speak a word of what you hear in this room to anyone other than those who are in this room."

Draco nodded and said "I vow."

Severus nodded. "Do you vow to not write about anything you hear in this room and show others?"

Draco snorted and said "I vow."

Severus closed his eyes "And do you vow to make sure that nobody finds out about anything that goes on in the next couple of days with Miss Granger unless she tells them herself?"

Draco nodded and said "I vow."

Severus nodded as he opened his eyes up and flicked his wand and watched as the vow took. "Okay Miss Granger sit back down before you fall again. Now tell us what you were doing before you blacked out."

Hermione once again sighed and then sat down. "I wasn't doing anything before I blacked out. I had just come out of History of Magic and Theo was waiting on me so that he could walk with me to the Great Hall. As soon as we hit the stairs and started down them a sharp pain went through my back and my head and I blacked out. I came to a minute or so later in Theo's arms."

Severus frowned and said "Why didn't either of you tell a Professor?"

Hermione shook her head. "I didn't think nothing of it. I thought maybe it was just the stress getting to me of finding out that my whole life was nothing but a lie. I did promise Theo that if I had another spell like that, that I would go and see Madam Pompfrey."

Blaise cleared his throat and said "Mia what do you mean that you thought it was stress getting to you because you found out that your whole life was nothing but a lie?"

Hermione groaned and then turned to look at Blaise. "You would pick up on that Blaise. This is why I had Malfoy make the vow. Nothing I am about to say goes any further than anyone in this room."

Blaise nodded and so did Theo and both said at the same time "We won't tell anyone Hermione."

Hermione sighed and looked at Severus who gave her a nod and then she said "I got a letter from my Mother and Father three days ago. My Mother wanted to make sure that I wasn't alone come midnight on the day that I turn seventeen."

Blaise frowned and said "Why Mia?"

Hermione gave a sarcastic laugh and said "Because apparently come midnight I'm going to change in more ways than one. It turns out I'm not a Muggle born like I had been told and like I always thought. I am actually a Pureblood. Besides that according to the letter my Mother and Father sent my Veela powers as well as my Angelus powers will be kicking in and some others that they are not sure of. My Mother is a Veela and my Father is an Angelus so I get both of their powers. Lucky me! Oh and if that isn't enough apparently I am an heir to one of the founders of Hogwarts but I won't find out whose heir I am until the morning of my birthday."

Blaise, Theo and Draco all stared at Hermione in shock and then Draco started laughing and said "Good one Granger. You almost had me believing that I took this vow for a good reason. What in the bloody hell have you been smoking to make you think that everything you just spouted was the truth? What are your parents on?"

Hermione glared at Draco and just as she opened her mouth to give him a piece of her mind Severus cut in and said harshly to Draco "I assure you everything Miss Granger just said is the truth Draco. If all you are going to do is be a git then you can leave and we will plan without you. The more I think about it the more I think that Albus was in the wrong for saying you could be a great help because everything you have said and done so far just proves that you can't do anything or say anything nice to be helpful. Everything Miss Granger just said is the truth. If you look close enough you can see that in some ways she is changing already. For one her hair is getting lighter and her eyes are changing colors. Not to mention the pain that she has been having is probably due to both the Veela and the Angelus in her. What Miss Granger didn't mention is the other powers she will be getting besides those that come with her being a Veela and Angelus. She will have quite a few new powers that we know to expect and some that we have no clue how they will manifest themselves in her."

Draco's eyes widened and then he really looked at Hermione and his mouth dropped open because by staring at her he was able to see the changes that Severus had noticed. He swallowed hard and then looked back at Severus. "So what do we do?"

Severus looked at Albus who said "Tomorrow I want at least one of you three boys with Miss Granger. I don't care if people talk because they are not use to seeing you with her but at all times she is to be with one of you. If she looks as if she is going to blackout or she looks as if she is in pain then you are to get her to Severus or myself. I will tell the other Professor's that Miss Granger is sick and that if she says she needs to be excused that she is to be let out with no questions asked and that one of you three are to go with her. We need to rearrange this common room so that it is spacious and then set up wards around Hermione in a space that she chooses. We will set wards up out in the corridor that leads to here so that nobody can approach the Head's dormitory. Tomorrow night Mr. Zabini and Hermione will be excused from their duties and I will find someone to cover for them. Severus and myself will be here tomorrow night at nine and make sure that everything is set up."

Blaise and Theo both nodded as did Draco who also asked "What about meal times?"

Albus thought for a moment but it was Severus who said "Miss Granger can sit with Blaise and Theo during meals. If anyone asks tell them that the Headmaster came up with a school unity project or something or refer them to me. In the morning Blaise, I want you to bring Miss Granger to my quarters so I can check her over and give her another pain relief potion if she needs it."

Blaise nodded. "I'll do that Sir."

Hermione groaned as a sharp pain went through her back and then looked up and when she saw everyone looking at her she shook her head and said "I'm fine but I need to sleep I think. My back is hurting."

Severus stood up and took his wand out and walked around the couch and said "Sit forward Miss Granger."

Hermione did as she was told and then asked "Is this far enough Sir?"

Severus nodded and waved his wand saying a spell and then he sighed. "That is what I thought. You may not get your powers Miss Granger but it appears as if your wings are growing already. If you need anything tonight call for Winky and send her to me."

Hermione sighed but nodded. "Okay Sir. Now if you gentlemen will excuse me I'm going to go to bed. I'll see you all in the morning."

Blaise and Theo both stood up and then reached down and each one grabbed a hold of one of Hermione's arms and pulled her up and then walked her to her room. They gave her a hug and then walked back down to the common room.

As soon as he sat back down Blaise looked at Severus and Albus and asked "How bad is this going to be for Mia?"

Albus shook his head. "I honestly don't know Mr. Zabini. I have never heard of a Veela and Angelus pairing before let alone them having a child that will have both Angelus and Veela in them. I do suggest that tonight unless you are tired that you and Mr. Nott and Mr. Malfoy read up on Veela and Angelus. This way you have some understanding of both types. I know that I will be researching it as well. I didn't want to worry Miss Granger but I'd appreciate it Mr. Zabini if you allow Mr. Nott to stay the night in case anything happens tonight."

Blaise nodded and Theo said "I was already planning on it Headmaster."

Albus nodded and then stood up. "If any of you need anything tonight just use the floo and call out for Headmaster's quarters and summon me."

Blaise nodded and then looked at Severus. "Will the pain relief potion last all night?"

Severus shook his head. "It should last but I am not sure if it will or not. If it doesn't like I told Miss Granger send for me."

Blaise nodded again. "Thank you for helping Mia then, Sir."

Severus nodded and then said "Come along Draco we need to have a talk."

Draco stood up and then gave a nod to Theo and Blaise and followed Albus and Severus out of the Head dorm.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Hermione fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow only to wake up screaming not even two hours later.

* * *

><p>AN 2: *looks of chapter and drops jaw* OMG! I can't believe how long this chapter is! LMAO! Sorry all but I couldn't really find a place to end it that would have been good... Now hopefully I can work on my other HP stories now without Draco popping in and demanding I write him... Lol... Click the button and let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews, favorites, and story alerts… I'm glad that you're all liking this story… *snorts* So I was typing up another update when Draco decided to rear his ugly head (well not so ugly) again… Lol… So here we are with chapter 2… Luckily all I have to do is type it up since it was wrote out… Lol… Hold on to your seat folks you're in for a ride!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

_**Do what you can, with what you have, where you are. ~Theodore Roosevelt**_

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Severus walked towards his quarters with Draco following him. He knew what he wanted to say to his Godson but he also knew that if he was as blunt as he normally was that he could cause more harm than good. With that thought in mind he took his wards down and then led Draco into his classroom, through his office and into his quarters. He motioned for Draco to take a seat and then summoned to tumblers and his firewhiskey and poured a small amount in both tumblers and handed Draco one before sitting down. "Do you want to tell me why you called Miss Granger a Mudblood when you and I both know you don't believe in that?"

Draco frowned and then downed his drink before he looked at Severus and sighed. "She gets under my skin. I didn't even mean to call her it tonight but she riles me without even trying to. I really don't know what it is about her that gets to me."

Severus stared at Draco for a while and then pinched the bridge of his nose. "Well you need to work on whatever it is Draco or you at least need to keep your attitude in check for the next couple of days. We have no clue what to expect come tomorrow night at midnight. I really do think you can be of some help but you won't be any help if you are constantly glaring or verbally attacking Miss Granger. Do try to keep in mind that she has just learned that everything she had thought she knew was nothing a lie. If you couldn't tell earlier by looking at her Miss Granger is in a great deal of pain and I'm not sure I can even brew anything that will take all of the pain away."

Draco sighed and sat back on the couch. "I don't understand why her parents lied to her. Didn't they know how much danger she was in by being thought to be a muggle born? She could have died during the war because she didn't know the truth. If her parents love her why didn't they tell her the truth?"

Severus shook his head. "I don't know the answer to those questions Draco but you can believe I will be asking her parents those very questions along with several others when they come here on Miss Granger's birthday. Now I understand why she seems to have more magic than your average witch."

Draco nodded. "Do you think she'll be okay tomorrow Godfather?"

Severus sighed and sat back in his chair. "I honestly don't know Draco. I can only hope that she makes it through the day without any mishaps. I know that you have most of your classes with her, Blaise and Theo and the two classes you don't have with her Blaise and Theo still do but I want all three of you to surround her tomorrow. If anyone and by anyone I mean Potter and Weasley question you send them to me. I will not have Miss Granger put under anymore stress than she already is at the moment because to be honest if she gets any more stressed I have no clue what will happen."

Draco nodded once again. "I will do that and take great pleasure in it. What I am actually worried about is the other Slytherin's. The war may be over but a lot of them hold a prejudice towards Granger because of her role in the war. Also aren't we having a ball this coming weekend?"

Severus swore and then nodded. "Miss Granger's birthday falls on Friday and the ball is scheduled for Saturday. I will have to check with Blaise and make sure that it is planned and then have him make the Prefects set up for it. I will not allow Miss Granger to be forced to reveal herself before she is ready for it. Although I have a feeling come Friday morning all hell is going to break loose because that is when it is to be revealed that she is an heir to one of the founders. I need to talk to the Headmaster so we can come up with a plan for damage control."

Draco shook his head. "What about having breakfast served in the Head's dormitory? That way nobody will find out until Granger is ready."

Severus thought about that for a minute and then shook his head. "As much as I think that is a good idea I really don't think that it will work. If Miss Granger misses breakfast in the Great Hall along with Blaise, Theo, myself, the Headmaster and you then we will have rumors spreading all over the place."

Draco sighed and nodded. "We will just have to make sure that Granger is surrounded by Blaise, Theo and myself when the mail comes in. Do you know if Mother and Father are still coming to the ball?"

Severus nodded. "I do believe they are. Most of the Order is coming and Albus invited your parents since they helped at the end."

Draco nodded and looked at the clock hanging above Severus' fireplace and his eyes widened when he saw that they had been talking for a couple hours. Just as he stood up and opened his mouth to say something he heard a scream and he looked at Severus in shock. "What in the bloody hell?"

Severus jumped to his feet and swore even as he ran towards the door of his quarters. "Come along Draco. That scream you just heard was Miss Granger I bet."

Draco's eyes widened and then he followed Severus out of his quarters and through the classroom and halls at a run. He wouldn't admit it out loud but that scream frightened him.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Blaise and Theo were talking in the common room of the Head's dormitory about what they had found out about Hermione when they heard her scream. Both of them clapped their hands over their ears and stared at one another with wide eyes. Not even two seconds later they were on their feet and running up the stairs and to Hermione's room. They both swore when they couldn't get the door to open.

Blaise looked at Theo and and hurriedly said "Floo Dumbledore and tell him we need him. If anyone can break through Hermione's wards it will be him."

Theo nodded and ran back down the stairs and threw some floo powder into the fireplace and shouted his destination and then yelled "Headmaster! Headmaster we need you in the Head's dormitory!"

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Albus had heard Hermione's scream all the way in his quarters and he quickly got out of the chair he was sitting in and grabbed his robes and put them on. He heard Theo's shout and made his way towards the fireplace. "Step back Mr. Nott so I can come through. I heard Miss Granger's scream all the way up here."

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Theo stepped back from the fireplace just as the door to the Head's dorm flew open. He quickly turned his head and let out a sigh of relief when he saw Severus and Draco rushing in. "Oh thank Merlin."

Severus looked at Theo and demanded "What is wrong with Miss Granger?"

Theo shook his head. "I don't know Sir. Blaise and I can't get into her room to her. How did you know?"

Draco looked at Severus and gave a short nod and watched as Severus hurried up the stairs to where Blaise was standing and then looked back at Theo and said just as Albus came out of the fireplace "We heard Granger's scream all the way down in the Dungeon's."

Theo's eyes widened but before he could say anything Albus said "I heard it all the way in my quarters as well Mr. Malfoy. I want you and Mr. Nott to stay down here because here shortly we are going to have several Professor's knocking on the door to be let in."

Draco nodded and said "Okay Headmaster. Professor Snape is up at Granger's room trying to get in. I think she put wards up."

Albus nodded and then hurried up the stairs just as a knock sounded on the door. He didn't bother stopping because he heard Draco walk over and open the door.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Minerva had been in the process of getting ready to head to her quarters when she heard a scream rip through the castle. Her eyes widened in shock and fear when she realized that not only she could hear it so could everyone else. She quickly put a hand to the wall and talked to the castle through her mind asking it to make sure that none of the students would hear the scream. She then used her wand and cast a spell that Albus had come up with to let her know where the scream was coming from. Her eyes widened even more when she saw that it was coming from the Head Girl's and Head Boy's dormitory. She quickly headed that way while she prayed that Hermione and Blaise were alright. She made a mental note to thank Albus for creating the spell that allowed all of the Professor's to know where an injured student was at.

As she finally made it to the Head's dormitory she saw Poppy knocking on the door and then saw the door open and Draco Malfoy stick his head out. She hurried forward and walked in behind Poppy. "What in the world is going on Mr. Malfoy? Why is Miss Granger screaming?"

Draco looked at his Transfiguration Professor and shook his head. "I don't know why Granger is screaming, Ma'am. I was with Professor Snape when we first heard the scream. Right now Professor Snape and the Headmaster are trying to get into her room."

Minerva nodded and then quickly made her way to the stairs and up them just as Flitwick came in followed by the others.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Severus swore when once again he was shocked when he tried to open the door. He looked at Albus with wide eyes. "What in the hell kind of wards does she have on her room Albus?"

Albus shook his head and lifted his wand and started an incantation as he swished and flicked his wand. He knew that Hermione was good at wards but he had no clue that she was this good. Him and Severus both have been trying for the last five minutes to break through the wards so they could get into Hermione's room and they weren't getting anywhere. "I don't know Severus but I do know I'm going to be asking her once we get into her. I can't believe that she still has a voice with all the screaming she is doing."

Severus nodded just as Minerva came up and said "What in the world is going on Albus? Why is Hermione screaming like she is being tortured?"

Albus sighed. "There is a lot going on Minerva and once we can discern that Hermione is alright I'll fill you in on what I can as long as Hermione says it is okay to. Right now though we need to break through these wards she has up."

Minerva sighed and took out her wand and cast a patronus and sent it off. She looked at the two men standing in front of her and shook her head. "The wards that Miss Granger have up are special wards. They will only allow someone in whom shares something with her."

Albus shook his head. "Please tell me you did not just send that Patronus to Harry or Ronald. We promised Hermione that we would not tell them anything."

Minerva once again shook her head but before she could say anything she heard Draco shout "What are you doing here Pansy?"

* * *

><p>AN 2: *grins* Yes, I know that I am evil for leaving it here but I didn't want a 4k word chapter so I split this chapter into two place... Click the button and let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews to the previous chapter… I also want to thank those that have added this story to their favorites and/or story alerts… Now onto the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

_**You can stand tall without standing on someone. You can be a victor without having victims. ~Harriet Woods**_

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Pansy shot Draco a look but didn't say anything as she ran up the steps to where she knew Hermione's room was. As soon as she was up there she saw Minerva, Albus and Severus. "What is it Professor McGonagall? What's wrong with Hermione?"

Minerva sighed and said "Calm down Miss Parkinson. I need for you to take the wards down to Hermione's room."

Pansy narrowed her eyes and said just as another scream was heard "You want me to calm down? Why in the bloody hell is Hermione screaming like that? Let me through so I can get to her!"

Severus narrowed his eyes and demanded "Watch your tone Miss Parkinson. And why can you get through Miss Granger's wards when nobody else can?"

Pansy looked at her Head of House and glared. "Now is not the time for questions Sir. Now move out of my way so I can get to Hermione. Did you know before it was blocked off that her scream could be heard all the way down in the Dungeon's?"

Severus glared but before he could say anything Minerva cut in with "Severus just move out of the way. I will answer any of your questions later but for now let Miss Parkinson through."

Severus stepped back and over to the side and watched as Pansy stepped forward and took her wand out. His eyes widened in shock as he watched her break through the wards easily before opening the door and running into Hermione's room.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Pansy's eyes widened in shock as she took in Hermione's room. She blinked and when everything remained the same she shook her head as if that would help with what she was seeing. When once again the sight before her stayed the same she quickly walked over to Hermione's bed. "Hermione? Hermione what is wrong?"

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Hermione knew that there were people out in the common to her and Blaise's dorm and outside her door but she couldn't move to open the door even when she registered that Blaise and Theo were trying to break her wards. She just kept screaming and screaming as her whole body shuddered in pain. She felt as if somebody had cast _Cruciatus_on her repeated.

She swallowed hard and then started screaming in pain again even as she registered that more people were trying to break through her wards. She couldn't stop screaming even though she tried too. She was surprised that she hadn't broke the windows in her room yet with as loud as she was screaming.

Even with the haze she was in she felt Pansy take down her wards and walk in and then heard Pansy ask "Hermione? Hermione what is wrong?"

She turned her head as much as she could without feeling as if it was going to break and barely managed to say before screaming again "Body feels like it's on fire."

Pansy's eyes narrowed into slits as she turned towards the Professor's who were still standing out in the hallway. "Well are you three just going to stand there or are you going to come in? I took down her wards."

Minerva was the first one through the door followed closely by Albus and Severus. "Merlin what is wrong with her? If I didn't know better I would say that someone had casted the _Cruciatus_curse on her."

Severus kneeled down beside Hermione and flicked his wand over her and swore and then yelled out loud enough for those who were in the common room to hear "Draco use the fireplace and floo to my quarters and bring me back the strongest pain reliever potion I have which is labled and bring me back a fever reducing potion. NOW!"

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Draco who was in the common room trying to calm Blaise down heard Severus yell at him and quickly left to do what he was told. Luckily he knew exactly what Potions Severus was talking about so once he was in Severus' quarters he was able to go into his private Potion stores and grab the potions. Within three minutes he was back in the Head's dormitory and taking the steps two at a time up to Hermione's room. His eyes widened when he saw Hermione and he quickly walked over to hand Severus the Potions. "Here you go Sir."

Severus took the Potions from Draco and quickly lifted Hermione's shoulders up with one arm while opening her mouth and getting her to take the potions with his other hand. "I'm sorry Miss Granger. I'm not trying to cause you more pain but I need for you to take these Potions."

Hermione swallowed what was poured into her mouth and then let out a sigh of relief as the pain subsided some.. "Thanks Gods I can breathe again."

Severus gently put Hermione back down and then flicked his wand over her again. "Your temperature is still high but it should come down soon. Can you tell us what happened Miss Granger?"

Hermione sighed and then pushed herself up into a sitting position and winced once she was sitting up. "I was sleeping and then I woke up in a lot of pain. Shortly after I woke up my body started convulsing and the pain just kept getting worse and worse and then I started screaming. I heard Blaise and Theo trying to get in but I couldn't even move to let them in or to get my wand to take my wards down."

Severus frowned and looked at Albus. "It seems as if everything is speeding up since in less than twenty-four hour Miss Granger will have her birthday."

Albus nodded. "I think you are right Severus. Miss Granger you are going to have to leave your door unwarded in case we need to get in to you again. I would also like your permission to tell Professor McGonagall what is happening. I think it best that one Professor stay with you at all times until tomorrow night in case this happens again."

Pansy who was standing beside Hermione's bed still finally demanded "What in the bloody hell is going on? Why was Hermione in so much pain?"

Hermione sighed and looked at Pansy and gave her a slight smile when she saw the worry and concern in her eyes and then looked back at Albus. "I'll give you permission to tell Professor McGonagall if you will also tell Pansy at the same time. I'd do it myself but I'm exhausted again."

Albus nodded. "Very well dear I'll tell them both for you. I also think that for tonight we will stay out in your common room just in case you have another spell. Going through that too often can't be good on your body."

Hermione nodded and then yawned and looked at everyone sheepishly. "Sorry about that. I think I'm going to try to sleep again."

Albus nodded and then looked at the assembled group. "We should leave Miss Granger to sleep. Plus we probably have three very worried boys on our hands right now."

Hermione's eyes widened slightly and she said "Headmaster can you make sure to tell Blaise that I'm alright and I'll see him in the morning?"

Albus nodded again and then looked at Pansy. "Come along Miss Parkison and Professor Snape and I will explain to you what is going on."

Pansy nodded and then shot one more look at Hermione and said "Are you sure that you are okay Hermione? I can stay with you if you want me too."

Hermione gave Pansy a slight smile and shook her head. "I promise that I'm alright Pans. Go ahead and go with the Professor's. I'm going to sleep but if I need you I'll let you know."

Pansy nodded and then followed Albus, Severus and Minerva out of Hermione's room. Once they were back down in the common room she looked at the three Professor's and then Blaise, Theo and Draco and scowled. "What is wrong with Hermione?"

Severus looked at Pansy once again with narrowed eyes. "We'll tell you after you tell us why you were able to get through the wards to Miss Granger's room. I didn't know you two were close."

Pansy cleared her throat and then said "The reason for that is easy. Hermione came upon me being attacked during the final battle and saved me from a fate worse than death. About an hour later I found Hermione who was bleeding and my so called father was trying to assault her and I killed him. Ever since then Hermione and I have been close. We talk daily and yes I do come here to see her and Blaise can verify that as can Professor McGonagall."

Draco's eyes widened as he listened to Pansy talk and then he demanded "Why didn't you tell me?"

Pansy looked at Draco and shook her head. "I didn't tell you because you were still talking bad about Hermione. My wards recognize Hermione just like her wards recognize me."

Severus looked at Pansy thoughtfully and then said "Very well Miss Parkison. You may want to take a seat because we have a lot to explain."

Minerva looked at both Severus and Albus and said "Does this have anything to do with the letter Miss Granger received a couple days ago?"

Albus looked at Minerva and asked "You know about the letter?"

Minerva nodded. "Yes, I do but I don't know what is in it. So it seems as if everyone else here does so why don't you tell us?"

Albus sighed and nodded. "You all need to sit down then. I would like to ask though that what you are about to learn is to go no further than any of us in this room until Hermione is ready to speak about it."

Minerva and Pansy both nodded and then Minerva looked around said "Did the other Professor's and Poppy leave Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco nodded as he sat down. "Yes, they did Ma'am. They figured that you guys had it under control."

Minerva nodded and then sat down in a chair she conjured up. "Okay Albus start explaining. Why is Hermione in so much pain?"

* * *

><p>AN 2: *grins* And finally I have chappy 3 typed up! LOL! Click the button and let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: *smirks* Here I am with another chapter! LOL! Okay all updates may slow down as I just started back to school and my school work comes first… I will still try to update fairly regularly but this week alone I had 12 assignments due… LOL! *chuckles* I got them done fairly early this week except for three of them which I'm taking a break from to get this chapter out to you all… The updates for my other HP stories will also slow down but I will still try to get them updated as soon as I can… Now I'll let you get to the chapter… Hold on to your seat folks you're in for a ride…

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Albus sighed and looked at Minerva and then Pansy and back to Minerva. "Hermione has just found out that she isn't who she thought she was and who we all thought she was. In the letter her parents informed her that she isn't a Muggleborn like she and we all thought. Hermione is in fact a Pureblood witch. Not only that but I am guessing that the pain she is feeling is either from the fact that she has Veela in her or the Angelus in her. Tomorrow night at midnight Miss Granger will come into all her powers. From what I am understanding after reading the letter she will be part Veela and part Angelus as well as getting more powers than those two sides give her. We do not know what to expect because her parents didn't tell her in the letter. Also at breakfast the morning of her birthday she will get another letter stating whose heir she is. It turns out that Hermione is an heir to one of the four founders of Hogwarts."

Minerva gasped and her hand flew to her chest. "Dear Gods that poor girl. Why didn't she come to me?"

Albus shook his head. "I can't tell you that Minerva because I, myself don't know why. She only went to Severus earlier this evening and told him. Tomorrow we will need to set wards all around this common room as well as the hallway so that nobody can get in here. I'm not sure what to expect when it comes to Hermione's changes but I do know that I will do everything within my power to make sure that she is alright. Severus will be keeping a close eye on Hermione tomorrow evening and Mr. Malfoy and I will set up the wards. I know that we will not be able to keep Hermione from attending her classes tomorrow so we are going to have to keep an eye on her and if she looks like she is in pain then we will need to send for a pain relief potion. What you have learned tonight does not go out of this room."

Pansy who was sitting quietly sighed. "Poor 'Mione. After everything she has been through she is going to go through more. I have all of my classes with her so I'll help to keep an eye on her. What about Potter and Weasley do they know?"

This time it was Severus who shook his head and answered by saying "No they don't know Miss Parkinson and it will stay that way. Miss Granger said she didn't want them to know until after the change so we will respect that. Besides from what I have seen it seems as if Weasley has done or said something to upset Miss Granger and right now she doesn't need the added on stress."

Pansy nodded and then scowled. "I know what the Weasel has done to 'Mione and he's lucky that I haven't blasted him to hell and back already. In fact he's lucky that Hermione only told me and not Blaise or one of the Professors' what he has done."

At that Minerva frowned and looked at Pansy. "What has Mr. Weasley done to Hermione, Pansy?"

Pansy sighed and sat back on the chair she was in. "Weasel cornered 'Mione a couple days ago and had her pinned to a wall. He forced his lips on her and he might have done more but from what Hermione said a Ravenclaw caught him and pulled Weasley off of her. I just know that she was shook up that day and since then she has made sure that she is always walking with someone to whatever class she has or if she is going to the library. She also makes sure that she doesn't pass any alcoves because she is afraid that Weasley will do it again."

Blaise swore and snarled "That boy is dead! I told him once before to back off of Mia like that because she only saw him as a friend. I caught him one time trying to kiss her and her shoving him off of her when I came into our common room after patrols."

Minerva's eyes widened and she demanded "Why didn't you tell one of us about what Mr. Weasley has done?"

Pansy sighed. "'Mione asked us not to. She kept saying that Weasley didn't mean it. However I caught him following her this morning but I made sure he couldn't get close enough to her by having Goyle insult him so that gave her enough time to get away."

Albus shook his head. "We will keep an eye on that situation but if he comes near her again send word to Severus, Minerva or myself. As for classes I want you all to surround Hermione so that nobody else can sit near her."

Pansy, Blaise, Theo and even Draco all nodded and Draco said "I'll sit in front of her, Pansy can take her right side, Blaise can take her left side and Theo can sit behind her. We will make sure that nobody gets near Granger unless she wants to talk to them. As far as Weasley goes if he tries anything tomorrow I'll make sure that Severus gets word."

Albus nodded and then with a flick of his wand conjured up some cots. "I think for now we should all try to sleep. I think for tonight it would be okay if you Mr. Malfoy, Miss Parkinson and Mr. Nott sleep here. This way if Hermione needs us we are here."

One by one the three students nodded and Draco looked at Severus and said "I did grab some extra pain relief potion in case you needed it. I kind of figured that you would be staying to keep an eye on Granger."

Severus nodded but stayed where he was seated. "The Headmaster and Professor McGonagall are also staying just in case. We should get some sleep like Albus said because morning will come soon."

Draco nodded and stood up and walked over to a cot and laid down followed by Theo and Pansy. He saw Blaise head up to his bedroom and he sighed. He couldn't believe that he was willingly helping a Gryffindor but he also knew after what he witnessed earlier that he would do whatever he could in order to help Hermione. He saw the Professors' lay down and closed his eyes.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Morning saw everyone in the common room still asleep when Hermione came out of her bedroom. She couldn't stiffle the chuckle that bubbled up in her throat at the sight that met her eyes when she finally walked out after taking a forty five minute shower to help loosen her muscles. When she saw Severus stirring she walked slowly over to him because she was starting to be in too much pain to even walk. "Excuse me Sir I hate to bother you but do you have another pain relief Potion on hand by chance? The pain is beginning to be too much."

Severus sat up quickly when he heard Hermione talking to him and he gave a nod and then stood up. He helped her walk over to a chair and sat her down before he walked over to the coffee table in front of the couch and grabbed the Potion. He walked back towards her and took the stopper out before handing it to her. He noticed as she took it that everyone else was awake and in the process of sitting up. "How are you feeling today Miss Granger?"

Hermione sighed and said "I feel better after the shower I took but the pain didn't go away. Once this kicks in I should be okay for classes."

Minerva who heard Hermione's comment said "Hermione if you want to miss today's classes you may. I don't want you to push yourself."

Hermione shook her head and replied just as Blaise came out of his bedroom by saying "I'll be alright Professor. I'm sure you, the Headmaster and Professor Snape already came up with a plan because you knew I wouldn't want to miss today's classes."

Minerva chuckled and nodded. "You are right as usual Miss Granger. Today you are to stay near Mr. Zabini, Mr. Nott, Miss Parkinson and Mr. Malfoy at all times. You are to sit with them at meals just in case you need something. They will also surround you in each class to make sure that nobody can get near you unless you tell them otherwise. However Hermione I want your word that if you start to feel wrong that you will alert one of them so they can get one of us."

Hermione nodded and said "You have my word Professor. Besides I have Transfiguration with you for a double and then a double Potions so you and Professor Snape will be able to keep your eye on me."

Minerva nodded and Albus said "At lunch time Miss Granger I want you to come up to the Head Table and let us know how you are feeling. If you need something before one of us just call for Dobby and he will let one of us know."

Hermione nodded. "Yes, Sir. I would like to go to breakfast though because I skipped two meals yesterday so I am kind of hungry."

Blaise swore at that and said "Mia you know that you can't be skipping meals. You are too thin as it is. As soon as Draco comes out of the shower we can go."

Hermione looked around and noticed that Draco was no longer in the common room and she shook her head. "I didn't even notice him leave the room."

Pansy chuckled. "He left as Professor McGonagall gave you your instructions. He will be quick about a shower so he shouldn't be much longer."

Hermione nodded. "Okay then."

Severus stood back up and said "Miss Granger if at any time you need a potion through the day make sure you come and ask me. It will not do you or your body any good to let the pain weaken you for whatever is going to happen tonight. You need all of the energy you can get."

Hermione sighed and nodded once more. "Yes, Sir. Thank you for the pain relief potion. I was starting to feel as if my body was on fire again."

Severus nodded and then looked at Albus and Minerva. "I will see you two at breakfast. I am going to go and change real quick."

Albus nodded. "Just use the floo Severus because that is what Minerva and I will be doing. We'll see you all down at breakfast in fifteen minutes. If you are late one of us will come check on you all."

Blaise nodded and said "We'll be there Headmaster."

Albus nodded and then after Severus stepped through the floo he let Minerva go before he, himself went. Once he was in his office he sighed and shook his head. He hated that Hermione was going through this and he hated not knowing what they needed to expect but he also knew that he would be keeping a close eye on Hermione all day. He made his way to his quarters and quickly changed and headed towards the Great Hall.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Blaise and Hermione talked quietly while Theo and Pansy went to change. Ten minutes later Pansy, Theo and Draco were all back in the common room and ready to go. Blaise stood up and held his hand out to Hermione and pulled her up. "Give me your bag Mia."

Hermione shook her head. "I can carry it Blaise."

Blaise shook his head. "I know how much you put in your bag Mia and you don't need the weight right now with the pain you have been in. Please let me carry your bag."

Hermione sighed but before she could say anything Draco walked over to them and grabbed her bag and shouldered it and said "Come on you two lets get to breakfast. Granger you had better eat today."

Hermione snorted and lifted an eyebrow as she looked at Draco as they walked out of the Head's dormitory. "Why do you care Malfoy?"

Draco shrugged his shoulders. "I never said I cared Granger but you look as if a strong wind would blow you away so you need to eat. We have no clue what to expect tonight so you need to make sure you eat so you have energy."

Hermione chuckled and shook her head as she walked besides Blaise and Theo with Draco some what in front of them. "You and Snape are too alike sometimes Malfoy but alright I will eat."

Draco gave a curt nod. "Damn right you will. Make sure you sit in between Blaise and Theo at breakfast. Pansy and I will sit across from you."

Hermione nodded and took in a deep breath and let it out just as they entered the Great Hall and walked over to the Slytherin table. She looked up at the Head Table and saw Severus, Albus and Minerva looking at her so she gave a little nod letting them know she was okay before she sat down in between Blaise and Theo. She shook her head and laughed silently when Blaise, Theo, Pansy and even Draco put food on the plate in front of her. She just shrugged her shoulders and started eating and ignored the looks she knew she was getting. She only hoped that the rest of the day was this pleasant.

However as soon as she thought that she heard a voice from behind her shouting "'Mione what in the bloody hell are you doing sitting with the snakes?"

* * *

><p>AN 2: *smirks* yes yes I know I left it at a cliffy but this will be the last one for a couple chapters I do believe... Lol... Click the button and let me know what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry that the updates are so slow but my college classes started back up and school work comes first… But here is the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Hermione felt anger course through her at Ron's tone of voice. She took in a couple deep breaths and let them out before she turned her head to look over her shoulder. "The Headmaster and Professor Snape asked me to sit with them as they have us doing an extra credit assignment Ronald not that it is any of your business."

Ron's face went beet red with anger at Hermione's words. "Of course it's my business 'Mione. After all I am one of your best friends."

Hermione snorted and shook her head. "Just go back to the Gryffindor table Ron and eat. I need to finish my breakfast so I can go and see Professor Snape before Potions start."

Ron's face got even redder and he snarled "Come with me to the Gryffindor table 'Mione. You can meet up with the snakes later for whatever it is you have to do."

Hermione felt even more anger course through her and when she looked down at her hands she saw that they were starting to shoot sparks. "Just leave me alone Ronald. I'll talk to you later. Well maybe I'll talk to you later with the way you are acting."

Ron reached down and grabbed a hold of Hermione's hand and shouted "You're coming with me 'Mione. Unless you turned into the snakes whore or something."

Hermione gasped in shock and before she even realized what she was doing she punched Ron in the face. "I told you to leave me the hell alone so do so. As for me being a whore if I wouldn't give it to you why would I give it to someone else? Grow the hell up you stupid arse!"

Draco, Blaise and Theo all stood up and had their wands pointed at Ron and Blaise snarled "Mia told you to leave her alone so do it Weasley. And that is twenty points from Gryffindor for manhandling the Head Girl. I will not sit by and watch you hurt Mia more than you already have. Now get lost before I take more points away and give you detention."

Ron looked at Blaise and glared. "You can't give me detention."

Blaise laughed and said "I'm Head Boy, I can give you detention if I want to and you just got a detention to be severed with Filch tonight after dinner until 10:00 p.m. for talk talking to the Head Boy like that. Now get out of here Weasley before you get into more trouble."

Ron glared but just as he opened his mouth a voice behind him said in a silky tone "Is there a problem here?"

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Severus was talking quietly to Minerva and Albus when he heard Ron shout "You're coming with me 'Mione. Unless you turned into the snakes whore or something."

His head shot towards where the voice came from and his eyes widened before narrowing when he saw that the boy had his hand on Hermione's hand and that her hands were shooting sparks and that the three boys had their wands trained on Ron. He quickly stood up and made his way from the Head Table to where the commotion was coming from just as Hermione punched Ron. He saw Blaise say something and then Ron respond back before Blaise said something again just as he stopped behind Ron. "Is there a problem here?"

Hermione looked at Severus and gave him a tight smile. "Ronald wasn't taking no for an answer Sir but Blaise has handled him. However can we go to your classroom sooner rather than later Professor?"

Severus looked at Hermione and saw the unspoken answer in her eyes and nodded. "Very well Miss Granger yes you can. Mr. Weasley, I think it is best you return to your House table before you get into trouble."

Ron shook his head. "I'm going with 'Mione."

By this time Hermione was pissed and in pain because of the extra magic coursing through her veins. She stood up and glared at Ron. "You are not coming with me you stupid boy. If I had wanted you with me I would have asked you. Now just leave me alone before I do something we will both regret."

Ron opened up his mouth to say something but Severus cut in and sneered "Ten points from Gryffindor Mr. Weasley for not following instructions. You will also serve detention with Filch tonight. Now get back to your table and leave Miss Granger alone."

Blaise looked at Severus and said "Actually Sir you will have to assign Weasley detention with Filch tomorrow night because he already has detention with Filch tonight."

Severus nodded and looked at Ron through narrowed eyes. "Okay Weasley your detention is tomorrow night with Filch. Now go before I give you more detentions."

Hermione watched as Ron glared at her one last time before turning around and walking towards the Gryffindor table. She looked at Severus, Blaise, Draco and Theo. "Thank you all. Um can we go before my legs give out please? I'm feeling shaky for some reason."

Severus frowned and after shooting a look at Albus that silently told the Headmaster to follow he turned back towards Hermione. "Come along Miss Granger and let Blaise and Theo help you. Draco, you carry Miss Granger's bag and you Miss Parkinson stay near just in case."

Pansy, Draco, Blaise and Theo all nodded and did as they were told. Blaise and Theo both wrapped their arms around Hermione and led her out of the Great Hall with Draco following behind carrying Hermione's bag and his. Pansy kept shooting concerned looks at Hermione as they made their way through the halls, down the steps to the Dungeons and into Severus' classroom.

Hermione let out a sigh of relief when she was once again sitting down. She felt once more as if her whole body was on fire. She looked around and saw everyone looking at her. "Sorry for rushing you all out of breakfast but my body is on fire again."

Severus frowned and with a flick of his wand he saw that her fever was up again. He quickly walked into his office and over to a cupboard and pulled out a fever reducing potion as well as an extra strength pain relief potion and then walked back into his classroom and over to Hermione. "Take these Miss Granger. Before your body started feeling as if it were on fire what was going on?"

Hermione sighed. "I was feeling fine until Ron came over and got me angry. Then I could litterally feel the anger coursing through me and I even had sparks coming out of my fingertips."

Severus nodded. "I noticed that when I saw Weasley trying to pull you up. Are you sure that you want to go to your classes today Miss Granger? None of us will blame you if you do not wish to."

Hermione shook her head. "I'll be alright Sir. The potions are already starting to kick in."

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose but before he could say anything Albus walked in followed by Minerva who asked "Are you alright Miss Granger?"

Hermione looked over at Minerva and gave her a smile. "I'm better now Professor. I'm pretty sure that I started feeling so much pain because Ronald made me angry. I will have to work hard today to make sure that I don't get that angry again. It made my body feel as if it was burning from the inside out."

Albus looked thoughtful and said "I'm guessing that until the changes actually happen tonight at midnight that all of the powers you will be getting are tied into your emotions Hermione. If you feel yourself getting angry even if you are in a class I want you to get up and walk out. I have informed the other Professor's of what is going on so they won't deduct points or give you detention or anything else if you happen to leave without saying anything. They also know that Mr. Zabini, Mr. Nott, Miss Parkinson and Mr. Malfoy will be leaving with you if you choose to leave. If you need me at any time today the password is Gumdrop. You don't even have to knock to come into my office."

Hermione nodded and then looked up when she heard voices. "It looks like the rest of the class is here."

Severus nodded and looked at Minerva and Albus. "You may use my floo if you'd like."

Albus nodded and said "Keep an eye on Miss Granger, Severus."

Severus nodded and watched as Albus led Minerva into his office and then he turned to look at the group of students in front of him. "You four surround Miss Granger. Blaise, I want you to partner with Miss Granger today and get all the ingredients that you guys will need."

Blaise nodded and took the seat next to Hermione while Draco, Theo and Pansy all took the seats around her. He turned to look at Hermione whose color was just returning. "Are you doing okay Mia?"

Hermione looked at Blaise just as Severus opened the classroom door to let the others in. "I'm feeling much better now. Lets just get through this class and the rest of the day."

Blaise nodded and watched as the rest of the class came pouring in. He smirked when he saw Ron's face turn red at seeing Hermione surrounded by Draco, Theo, Pansy and himself. He lifted an eyebrow and then turned his head to look at the front of the class. He knew that this was going to be a long day.

Hermione sighed when she felt eyes on her through all of Potions. It took everything in her to not turn around and hex the person who was staring at her. As soon as class was over she was surrounded by the three Slytherin boys and Pansy as they led her out of class and to Charms. She heard Ron call her name but ignored him. She really didn't have the energy to deal with him. She was just happy that as soon as they got to the Charms classroom that she was able to sit down. She was tired and the pain was starting to come back some.

She heard someone clear their throat and looked up to see Theo looking at her. "May I help you Theo?"

Theo smirked and said "Potter wants to talk to you."

Hermione sighed but nodded. "Let him come to me but don't let Ron near me."

Theo nodded and stepped back and motioned Harry through. "Don't upset her Potter."

Harry just looked at Theo with a raise eyebrow and then turned to look at Hermione. "'Mione are you alright? You ignored me this morning when I called your name after Potions."

Hermione sighed again and looked at Harry. "I'm sorry about that Harry. I thought it was Ron who called my name. I can't explain right now but I will explain to you tomorrow what is going on. I'm sorry for this Harry but I know that if I tell you I'll have to tell Ron and I really don't want to."

Harry nodded and said "As long as you're okay 'Mione."

Hermione smiled. "I'm doing okay Harry."

Harry smiled and bent down and kissed Hermione on the head. "I'll see you in the morning then. If you need me before then you know how to reach me."

Hermione nodded and then let out a sigh of relief when Harry walked back to his seat. She saw Blaise, Theo and Pansy looking at her in concern and she shook her head. "Everything is fine you three."

They all nodded and turned to face the front just as Flitwick started the lesson of the day. Hermione sighed as she listened to what the Professor had to say. She was glad when class ended and silently followed Pansy out of the classroom and to the Great Hall for lunch with Draco, Blaise and Theo surrounding her.

Draco looked over at Hermione and noticed that she was pale again. "Are you alright Granger?"

Hermione sighed and said "The pain is coming back Malfoy."

Draco nodded. "As soon as we get to the Great Hall I'll go up to Severus and let him know. Can you make it to the Great Hall?"

Hermione nodded but didn't speak. She was too busy making sure that she didn't trip over her own two feet as she walked. Her legs felt like they were on fire while the rest of her body just felt like something was weighing it down. As soon as she was in the Great Hall she let Blaise and Theo once again lead her over to the Slytherin table and sit her down. She let out a sigh of relief as soon as she was sitting down and then watched as Draco made his way to the Head Table. She shook her head in amazement when she saw Severus pretty much jump out of his chair after Draco said something to him. She chuckled as she saw Draco smirk.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Draco smirked and then followed Severus back towards Hermione. He shook his head as he realized that all of them were worried about Hermione.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Severus got to Hermione's side and handed her a vial of pain relief potion. "I think Miss Granger that you need to take the rest of the day off. According to Flitwick you looked as if you were in pain the whole way through class."

Hermione sighed but nodded. "I'll take the rest of the day off. After all my next class is History of Magic followed by Herbology. I can catch up on both of those next week."

Severus nodded. "Go back to your dorm room and get some rest Miss Granger. I have a feeling you are going to need it for tonight. You will be woke up for dinner."

Hermione nodded and then downed her potion and stood up. "Thank you Sir. I think I'll head back now because I'm not really hungry."

Severus raised an eyebrow and said "Miss Granger you need to eat."

Hermione shook her head. "I'll call for Kreacher or Dobby if I get hungry Sir. Right now I just want sleep."

Severus looked at Blaise who was already standing up and said "Make sure you keep an eye on her Blaise. You will be excused from the rest of your classes as will Draco, Theo and Miss Parkinson."

Blaise nodded and wrapped an arm around Hermione's waist. "I will Sir."

Severus nodded and then when he saw Ron heading over their way he looked at the group and said "Get Miss Granger out of here while I head off Mr. Weasley."

The four Slytherin's nodded and did as they were told making sure that nobody could get to Hermione. As soon as they were in the Head Dorm they watched as Hermione walked to her bedroom and shut the door before they all sat down and called for a House Elf to bring them something to eat. Then they sat around talking and eating waiting on Hermione to wake up and come back out.

* * *

><p>AN 2: *grins* And there is the next chappy! LMAO! Next chapter will have the changes taking place along with a lil bit of drama... Click the button and let me know what ya think!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: *grins* So here is the chapter you've all been waiting for… LMAO! I will also be trying to update my other HP stories sometime this week… More than likely the updates for the others will be spread out so that I can also work on my school work… LOL… So hold on to your seat folks you're in for a ride! Oh I didn't have a quote for the last chapter or this chapter but if I find one I like I will use it…

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Hermione slept the remainder of the day away for the most part. She woke up twice and had to be given a pain relief potion. The only other time she woke up was when Blaise came to wake her up to make her eat some dinner and then she went right back to sleep. She could tell that she was worrying Blaise, Theo, Pansy and even Draco but she ignored that fact. She just knew that she needed all the sleep she could get right now because she knew that tonight she was going to need all the energy that she could get.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

At ten that night Severus walked into the Head dorm followed by Albus and Minerva. He looked around the common room and frowned when he didn't see Hermione. "Where is Miss Granger?"

Blaise looked up from where he was sitting on one of the couches doing his homework and pointed to Hermione's bedroom door. "Mia is in the same place she's been since lunch. She has slept the day away only waking up the two times we had to get you for a pain relief potion and when I woke her up to make her eat."

Severus lifted an eyebrow at this. "Have any of you been checking on her to make sure that she is alright?"

Pansy looked up this time and said "I've been checking on Hermione every thirty minutes. The last pain relief potion knocked her out. I think. Although I do think we should be waking her up soon so that she has some time to wake up before whatever happens in less than two hours."

Albus nodded but before he could say anything Hermione's bedroom door opened and as she walked out she said "I'm up. Do you all know how loud you were talking? You could wake the dead."

Severus looked over at Hermione and quirked an eyebrow. "Miss Granger we're not talking loud."

Hermione frowned and then she sighed. "I think that I'm getting enhanced hearing."

Albus nodded. "You probably are Hermione. If I'm not mistaken that will be a trait from both the Veela and the Angelus side. How are you feeling?"

Hermione walked over and sat down on the couch in between Blaise and Theo and laid her head on Blaise's shoulder. "I feel rested but I am starting to feel some pain. It feels different than it did last night or even today."

Minerva frowned and said "Different how Miss Granger?"

Hermione sighed and turned towards her two Professors' and the Headmaster. "My whole body doesn't feel as if it's on fire. Right now my back, my arms and my legs just have a heavy feeling to them and every once in a while a sharp pain will go through them. My ears have a sharp pain also but it's not constant. My eyes feel heavy yet I'm not tired and the light is hurting them."

Minerva's eyes widened in shock at Hermione's explanation but it was Albus who said "Your body is getting ready for the changes it will be undergoing in under two hours Miss Granger. I do believe that young Mr. Malfoy and I will get started on setting up the wards out in the corridor so that no students can come close. Minerva if you will help Mr. Zabini, Miss Parkinson and Mr. Nott with the rearranging of the common room that would be good so that Hermione will have plenty of room. Severus, if you would set up the wards you have come up with for the common room and make sure that Hermione takes another pain relief potion that would be a big help. As for you Hermione I think that you need to try to relax since we don't really know what to expect."

Hermione snorted but nodded. "While Professor Snape sets up the wards and Professor McGonagall, Pans, Theo and Blaise rearrange this room I'm going to go take a hot shower."

Albus nodded and stood up. "That will be fine Hermione. Come along Mr. Malfoy we have some work ahead of us."

Draco nodded and stood up. He shot a look at Hermione and then followed Albus out of the Head boy and girl's common room. As he set about putting up the strongest wards he knew how with Albus at his side he couldn't help but wonder just what Hermione was about to go through. He may not have liked her and had always thought that she didn't belong in his world but ever since the war had ended he realized that she did belong there. He may not be friends with her but that didn't mean that he wanted to see her hurt. He sighed and then pushed the thoughts out of his head and got to work.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Hermione sighed as the hot water pounded down on her back. She had already showered and was now just letting the hot water help her stiff muscles. She knew that it wasn't going to do any good since by the end of the night her muscles would probably be even stiffer but for now she just wanted to relax. She closed her eyes and tried to think about what kind of changes she would go through but she couldn't picture them. She knew that her looks would change at least as far as her hair color and her eye color but she wasn't sure if anymore of her appearance would change or not.

She sighed again and shut the water off and stepped out of the shower. She used her wand to dry off and then quickly put on clean but loose clothing. She took one last look in the mirror after brushing her hair and shook her head as she headed out of the bathroom. She took in a deep breath and let it out as she opened up her bedroom door and walked out and then down the steps back to the common room. Her eyes widened when she saw just how much room was in the common room now. "Sweet Merlin! Do you think we really need this much space?"

Severus walked over to Hermione with a vial in his hand and pulled out the stopper before handing it to her. "Take this Miss Granger. As for all the space it's better to have more space than not enough space. Albus and Draco have finished the wards out in the hall and are doing a quick patrol to make sure no students are out of their common rooms or bed. How are you feeling now?"

Hermione sighed but took the potion and then downed it before looking up at Severus and sighing once more. "I'm nervous and worried. Please tell me that Blaise, Theo and Pansy will be safe? If they will not be safe then I don't want them here. I will not take a chance with their lives nor anybody else's."

Severus smirked. "They will be perfectly fine as will Draco, Minerva, Albus and myself. You need to focus on yourself Miss Granger. You have less than an hour now before you and your life changes. How are you holding up?"

Hermione closed her eyes and shook her head. "In all honesty Sir, I think that I'm still in shock. I just hope that the anger I feel will stay buried tomorrow until after my parents' leave. I can't believe that they have lied to me all this time and then spring it on me with no other warning."

Minerva walked over and placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder. "You have every right to be upset Hermione but regardless they are still your parents. Anything you need you know that Albus and I will help you as will Mr. Zabini, Mr. Nott and Miss Parkinson. You also know Harry and Mr. Weasley will help you shall you need it. We will deal with tomorrow when it comes right now just focus on getting through whatever is going to happen here soon."

Hermione rubbed a hand down her face and nodded. "Yes, Ma'am."

Minerva smiled just as Albus came in saying with Draco following him "No students were out of bed and I got Harry's map away from him so he couldn't look at it tonight and see all of us here. I will just need to get it back to him before he looks for it tomorrow. Now the wards have been set up and nobody including any other Professor's can get near this room. Hermione, are you ready for this to happen?"

Hermione gave a short laugh. "It wouldn't matter if I was ready or not Headmaster because in forty-five minutes it will happen regardless. I'm as ready as I can be considering everything but I'm nervous and afraid. I want everyone's word that they will stay as far back from me as you can. I will not have any of you harmed. If you can't agree to that then I'll go somewhere else and deal with this on my own."

Blaise scoffed and walked over to Hermione and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Mia you need to stop worrying. If you put energy into worrying about us then you won't have the energy to get through this. We will all be fine. Professor Snape went over the wards he set up twice. You have nothing to worry about."

Hermione sighed and then leaned into Blaise's side. "I'm sorry."

Blaise shook his head. "You have no need to be sorry Mia. You just need to relax. How about we play a game while we wait?"

Hermione sighed again but nodded and let Blaise lead her over to one of the couches and push her down to where she was sitting. She looked around and saw that everyone was staring at her and she groaned. "I'll play one game of cards but that is it. We don't have time for this."

Blaise smirked as he pulled the cards out of his pocket. "You're just scared you will get your butt kicked again Mia."

Hermione laughed and shook her head but Pansy piped in saying "Yes you are Mia."

Hermione looked over at Pansy and stuck her tongue out at her. "Oh hush Pans. Let's just get this game over with."

Theo chuckled and took the cards from Blaise and started shuffling them even as he looked at Albus, Minerva and Severus. "Are you three up to playing a game of poker with us? We don't play for money or anything."

Severus snorted but sat down next to where Draco was sitting down. "I think we'll all play a round of poker. This way it helps to keep Miss Granger's mind off things."

Albus and Minerva both nodded and Minerva transfigured the coffee table into an actual table and then conjured chairs for her and Albus and sat down. Soon they were all playing and by the time they had played five hands of poker it was two minutes to midnight.

Albus looked at the clock and then looked at Hermione. "Hermione, dear why don't you go ahead and move to the center of the room. Minerva and I will put up a shield to protect all of us and Severus will put up his own shield in case he needs to get to you."

Hermione stood up even as she nodded. She took in a deep breath and let it out as she made her way to the center of the room. She felt a sharp burning pain run through her body and she clenched her teeth. After it passed she looked at Severus who had his wand out. "Put up a silencing spell. I can't promise not to scream. The pain is bad."

Severus nodded and with a flick of his wand did the spell. "There you go Miss Granger now nobody will hear you."

Hermione nodded but didn't say anything because she was clenching her teeth again. She knew that if she didn't that she would scream bloody murder. She fell down onto her knees as the pain kept shooting through her body. She was barely able to breathe as the pain increased and felt as if it was killing her from the inside out. She heard someone shouting her name but she couldn't tell who it was. She tried to take a deep breath in but ended up screaming in pain as her back felt as if it was ripped open. She wasn't sure how long the pain the continued all she knew is that it felt like forever.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Severus kept a close eye on Hermione after she fell to her knees. His eyes widened when he saw wings starting to come out of her back. He quickly looked over at Albus and saw the shock on his face as well as on Minerva's, Blaise's, Draco's, Theo's and Pansy's. He quickly looked back at Hermione when he heard another scream rip from her throat.

He swallowed hard because while he may have made everyone think that he didn't like the girl that was the farthest from the truth. While he may show that he didn't like Hermione he actually did and he enjoyed the fact that she was always eager to learn. He hated seeing her in this much pain. His eyes widened even more when he saw her start to glow. He blinked his eyes thinking maybe he was seeing things but when he opened his eyes again the glow surrounding her was still there. He watched in awe as the glow faded and the wings spanned out. He heard the others gasp but didn't turn to look at them. Instead his eyes were fully focused on the young woman in front of him.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Draco wanted nothing more than to leave the room because he couldn't handle the screams from Hermione. He shook his head and closed his eyes hoping that it would block out the sight of Hermione on her knees screaming in pain. He had always thought that Hermione had belonged on her knees kneeling in front of him because of her blood status but even if he didn't know that her blood status had changed he wouldn't like seeing her on her knees like this.

When he opened his eyes back up his mouth dropped open in shock when he saw the white wings spanned out from her back. He gasped and heard the others gasping as well. He couldn't take his eyes off of Hermione. His heart was thudding hard in his chest as he looked her over. He could see the changes in her even more now than before. He looked over and saw his Godfather staring at Hermione in shock and then looked and saw that all the others were also staring at her in shock.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Hermione felt the pain slowly ebbing away and she got shakily to her feet. She breathed in and out several times before she lifted her head and looked around. She saw that Severus, Minerva, Albus, Draco, Theo, Blaise and Pansy were all staring at her in shock and she cocked an eyebrow. "Is there something the matter?"

Albus cleared his throat and took his wand out to conjure up a mirror. "Take a look in the mirror dear. How are you feeling now?"

Hermione looked over at the mirror and gasped at what she saw. Her hair was now blonde with brown highlights. What took her breath away were the white wings that sprouted from her back. She slowly lifted up a hand and touched them and gasped again at how soft they felt. She looked around again and saw that Draco, Blaise and Theo were all staring at her with something in their eyes that she couldn't place. "Well I guess I should have expected that since I have Angelus in me. As for how I am feeling Headmaster I feel great. I'm no longer in pain but I do feel as if I'm missing something but I can't think of what it is."

Albus nodded. "That is probably the Veela in you dear. I'm sorry to say that it's been many years since we've had a Veela in the school but I do remember how it was. Now that your Veela has kicked in you will need to be careful. All the males in the school will be wanting to get close to you because you are an unmarked Veela female. You will also feel like something is missing until you find your mate. Other than that do you know what other kind of powers that you have got now?"

Hermione frowned and then her eyes flew to Draco and she smirked. "Well thank you for thinking that Malfoy. It's good to know that you think I'm beautiful."

Malfoy's eyes widened and Severus chuckled saying "Well she can read minds now I see."

Hermione nodded and then with a flick of her hand she moved the table back to where it originally was. "I do believe that I can move things, read minds, I'm also able to sense everyone's emotions and in about two minutes we will be having a surprise visitor show up on the steps outside and he will be needing medical attention."

Albus' eyebrows rose as he lifted the wards in the room with a flick of his wand. "Who is the visitor and why does he need medical attention?"

Hermione swallowed and said "It's Sirius."

At that Minerva, Severus and Albus all gasped and Severus demanded "How?"

Hermione sighed as she concentrated on pulling her wings back into her. Once they were she sighed in relief and then flicked her hand again. "I think it may have something to do with me. I'm not exactly sure how he's here but he is here. I'm going to the front steps because I'll be able to heal him without a wand. From what I can tell about my powers I'm able to read minds, see things, feel other people's emotions, do wandless magic and I feel as if I can heal without even knowing the spells. I know that there is more but my mind right now isn't focused. I need to get to the entrance hall. Now."

Albus nodded and said "Go Hermione. We'll follow behind you."

Hermione nodded and rushed to the door but stopped after pulling it open and looked back at Severus. "Professor Snape will you come with me now please? I will also need Blaise, Malfoy, Pansy and Theo but I'm not sure why I'll need you five specifically but I just feel like I do."

Severus nodded and said "We'll come with you Miss Granger."

Hermione nodded again and shot out the door with Severus, Pansy, Draco, Blaise and Theo on her heels. She could feel the magic of the castle as she ran through the halls. She could also feel the magic thrumming through her but she ignored it for now.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Draco followed Hermione as if he was being pulled by her. He wasn't sure what it was but something was pulling him towards her. He shot a look at Blaise and Theo and saw how they also looked like they were being pulled towards her but he could tell from the look in their eyes that whatever they were feeling towards Hermione was platonic. He shook the thought from his head just as Hermione threw the doors open that led outside. His eyes widened in shock when he saw Sirius Black laying in a heap on the steps that led up to the castle.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Hermione kneeled down next to Sirius and felt his neck for a pulse. She let out a sigh of relief when she felt one. She looked up at Severus, Draco, Theo, Pansy and Blaise when they stopped next to her. "I don't know why but I need all five of you to touch me. I need to heal Sirius now or he's not going to make it."

She let out another sigh of relief when the five did as she said without question. She took in a deep breath and let it out and then lifted her hands up and ran them over Sirius' body as she concentrated all of her energy on healing him. She heard the gasps from everyone as her hands started glowing as she ran them all over Sirius' body.

She let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding when Sirius' eyes blinked open and she whispered right before collapsing "Welcome back Sirius."

* * *

><p>AN 2: *grins* I know that I'm evil... LOL... Okay I'm hoping to get some of my other stories updated in the next week or so but I have 14 assignments due by next Friday n then I have a 1 week break... If I don't get them updated by next Friday then I'll update them during my break... Click the button and let me know what you think!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: *lets out a sigh of relief* Now that I finally have time to edit here is the next update! I'm sorry that it's taken a while but I was swamped with my Criminal Evidence work and Forensics school work… Hold on to your seat you're in for a hell of a ride…

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

_**The years teach much which the days never knew. ~Ralph Waldo Emerson**_

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Without even thinking about what he was doing Draco swept Hermione up into his arms and said "I'll take Granger to the Hospital Wing if you all can get Black."

Severus shook himself out of his shock and nodded and then with a flick of his wand he levitated Sirius up off of the ground and turned on his heel and started towards the doors. "Go ahead of us Draco. Make sure if you pass the Headmaster or McGonagall that you let them know to get to the Hospital Wing."

Draco gave a curt nod and then took off into the school trying to make sure that he didn't cause Hermione any more pain than she was already in. He saw Albus and Minerva walking towards him and he shot them a look. "We're heading to the Hospital wing. Granger passed out right after Sirius Black opened his eyes. Professor Snape is bringing Black in with him, Pansy, Theo and Blaise."

Albus nodded. "Go along then Mr. Malfoy. I have already alerted Poppy to expect Miss Granger."

Draco nodded and then took off running down the hall. He was afraid that something serious was wrong with Hermione since she hadn't come to yet. He ran up the steps and then down the hall to the infirmary and once he was there he used his shoulder to push open the doors and then quickly walked in. "Madam Pompfrey, Granger needs your help. She collapsed outside after Black opened his eyes up."

Poppy came out of her office and took one look at Hermione and said "Follow me Mr. Malfoy. And who is Black?"

Draco didn't say anything until he laid Hermione on the bed that Poppy stopped by. "Black as in Sirius Black."

Poppy's eyes widened in shock but instead of saying what she was thinking she took her wand out and quickly ran it over Hermione just as the doors to the infirmary were pushed open again. She looked up and gasped when she saw Sirius. "Set him on the bed next to Miss Granger, Severus. I will get to him here in a few moments."

Severus nodded and levitated Sirius over to the bed and then lowered him onto it before he turned to look at Poppy just as Albus and Minerva came in behind Blaise, Theo and Pansy. "How is Miss Granger doing Poppy?"

Poppy sighed and flicked her wand one last time over Hermione and then turned to look at the group. "Miss Granger is alright Severus but she will need to stay in here for the rest of the night. The poor girl is drained. What on Earth has she been doing?"

Severus turned to look at Albus who gave a nod and then said "Well Poppy, Hermione found out some interesting information that she didn't know. It turns out that Hermione is not a Muggle-Born like she had thought but she is in fact a Pureblood. Not only that but she got her new powers tonight and we're not exactly sure what all that entails. We do know that she has Veela blood as well as Angelic blood running through her veins. We also do know that she has wings as we saw them after her change. She can also read minds and predict things. She actually is the one who told us that Sirius would be on the front stoop leading into Hogwarts right before she took off to go to him. I'm not sure what else she can do and we won't know until she wakes up."

Poppy's eyes widened in shock and then she gave a nod and walked over to Sirius. After a couple flicks of her wand she gasped and once again looked up at the group. "For being dead for two years there is nothing wrong with Sirius other than exhaustion. How can that be?"

Severus cleared his throat. "Miss Granger also has the power to heal people. Right before she collapsed she healed Black."

Poppy gasped again and said "Dear Merlin."

Albus looked at Severus with slightly wide eyes. "Are you sure Severus?"

Severus nodded. "I'm perfectly sure Albus. After all sure had to have Draco, Miss Parkinson, Theo, Blaise and myself to touch her in order for her to do it. I'm guessing the reason we had to touch her was to make sure that we grounded her. I do have to say it was incredible to watch."

Draco who was still standing by Hermione's bed looked down at her and scowled when he saw how pale she was. He wasn't sure why but he was feeling very protective of her and he wasn't sure if he liked it or not. He wasn't use to caring about someone other than his close friends and his family. "Granger is awfully pale. Are you sure she is alright Madam Pomfrey?"

Poppy looked over at Draco and saw the concern in his eyes and she gave a slight smile. "I am sure Mr. Malfoy that Miss Granger is alright. I am going to give her a couple of potions and then she will remain out for the rest of the evening I would think. I'll keep her until morning."

At that Albus shook his head. "I'm afraid to say Poppy that Hermione will need to go back to her rooms. I'm afraid that young Harry will find out that Hermione is in here and come here before she is ready to see him. I also think that it would be wise to move Sirius to another room as well. Come morning we can deal with all of the shocks that will most likely take place especially when the mail comes."

Poppy frowned and then said "If Miss Granger is going to her rooms then I'm going with her. We can take Sirius with us and I'll keep an eye on both of them throughout the night."

Albus nodded. "That will work then Poppy. Why don't you get the Potions that you will need and give them to both Sirius and Hermione and then we'll use the floo to get back to the Head's dormitory."

Poppy nodded and quickly walked into her office and got the Potions that she would need and then walked back out and over to Sirius. After requesting some help she got the three Potions down Sirius' throat and then walked over to Hermione. She couldn't hold back her shock when she saw Draco helping her to get the two Potions down Hermione's throat without her having to ask. Once she was finished she turned to look at the group. "Alright both of them are ready to be transferred. I'm not sure though that floo travel is the best right now."

Severus nodded and then looked at Draco. "Draco, can you carry Miss Granger back to the Head's quarters and I'll bring Black?"

Draco nodded. "Yes, I can Godfather."

Severus nodded and then looked at Theo, Blaise and Pansy. "You three floo to the Head's common room and set up a place for me to be able to lay Black down at. Also make sure that Miss Granger's room is ready for her."

Theo, Blaise and Pansy all nodded and left to do as they were told just as Albus spoke up and said "Severus, will you be staying in the room with them tonight or going back to your own quarters?"

Severus waited to answer Albus until after he had Sirius levitated and they were walking out of the infirmary. "I believe that I'll stay so that I can assist Poppy should she need it."

Albus nodded. "Very well then Severus. I do believe that Minerva and I will retire but we will be at the Head's dormitory bright and early."

Severus nodded and then continued on with Poppy following behind him so that she could help with Sirius if needed and then with Draco carrying Hermione bringing up the rear. He kept checking on Sirius as they made their way to the Head's dormitory. Once in front of the painting guarding the entrance he said the password and then walked in. He let out a relieved sigh when he saw that Theo, Blaise and Pansy had set up a cot for Sirius. He levitated Sirius over to it and then lowered him on to it before he turned to look at Draco. "Draco take Miss Granger to her room and put her to bed."

Draco nodded and walked up the stairs and into Hermione's room. He walked over and put her gently onto the bed and then covered her up. He took one last look at her before he exited her bedroom. Once he was back in the common room he looked around. "Now what do we do?"

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose. "We get some sleep."

Draco nodded and Blaise said "Draco you can share my room with me. Pansy can go in and sleep with Hermione and Theo can take the couch like he normally does."

Draco nodded again and followed Blaise into his room after watching Pansy disappear into Hermione's room. He sighed as he realized what he was doing and shook his head. He didn't understand what he was feeling and he really didn't want to understand it.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Four hours later Severus opened his eyes when he heard a noise and he looked around and when he saw Sirius trying to sit up he frowned and stood up. "Black, lay back down. We'll talk in the morning."

Sirius blinked his eyes but laid back down and was soon back asleep.

Severus sighed and decided that while he was standing he'd go in and check on Hermione. When he saw that she was still sleeping he let out a sigh of relief and then headed back to the common room and back to the chair. Soon he was back asleep.

* * *

><p>AN 2: *grins* I hope you all liked the chapter... MERRY CHRISTMAS ALL! Click the button and let me know what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I'm sorry for the delay in updating but I was swamped with my college work… Anyways here is the next update! Hold on to your seat folks you're in for a ride!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

"**If you don't like something, change it. If you can't change it, change your attitude. Don't complain." ―Maya Angelou**

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Hermione groaned as her eyes fluttered open and quickly shut. "Ugh who opened up my curtains?"

Pansy who had been awake for the last hour but watching Hermione sleep to make sure she was alright smiled and shut the curtains and then walked over to the bed. "How are you feeling Mia?"

Hermione blinked her eyes open and sighed in relief when the room was no longer bright. "I feel as if I was run over by a truck or something. What happened?"

Pansy frowned and looked down at Hermione in concern. "Don't you remember?"

Hermione started to shake her head and then she gasped and sat up quickly. "Oh Gods Sirius! Where is Sirius? Is he okay?"

Pansy sighed and held up a hand to stop Hermione's babbling. "Calm down Mia. Yes, Black is okay and he's out in the Common Room. Now let me go and get either Madam Pomfrey or Professor Snape to take a look at you first and then I'll take you out to see Black. Okay?"

Hermione nodded and then put her head in her hands. "Gods my head hurts."

Pansy chuckled slightly and said "Sit tight Mia and I'll go and get Professor Snape to check on you."

Hermione nodded and sat there on her bed as she thought about everything that had happened last night. She also knew that today was going to be a busy day and she was hating the fact that she would be getting a lot of attention. But she also knew that she couldn't change anything that was going to happen so she decided to just not complain and take the day as it came.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Severus was talking quietly to Albus and Minerva when he heard Hermione's bedroom door open. He raised an eyebrow when he saw Pansy walk out of Hermione's bedroom. "Is there something we can help you with Miss Parkinson?"

Pansy gave a short nod and looked around the room. "Are the boys still sleeping?"

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head. "Actually no Miss Parkinson they are not. I sent them down to my quarters to take their showers so that Black could take a shower. Now what can we help you with?"

Pansy sighed and then said "Hermione wants to come out here but I thought it best that she be checked over first Sir by either you or Madam Pomfrey. She said she was okay but she felt as if she had been run over by something called a truck."

Severus nodded and stood up. "I will come and take a look at her."

Pansy nodded and turned back on her heel and led the way into Hermione's bedroom. She wasn't surprised when she turned around that not only Severus came in but that Albus and Minerva came in. She looked down at Hermione and sighed when she saw that Hermione didn't even acknowledge everyone else. "Mia, Professors' Snape and McGonagall are here as is the Headmaster. Professor Snape is going to check you over so that you can get out of bed."

Hermione sighed and lifted her head and blinked at the spots she saw when she first opened her eyes. "Good morning Professors'."

Albus chuckled and shook his head. "Good morning Miss Granger. How are you feeling today?"

Hermione snorted. "I feel as if I was run over by a truck. You didn't happen to get the license plate number did you?"

Albus and Minerva both frowned and Minerva asked "What's a truck and why would it run you over?"

Hermione chuckled and shook her head and then groaned. "Never mind Professors'."

Severus chuckled himself even as he flicked his wand and cast a diagnostic spell on Hermione. "Minerva, a truck is a muggle driving contraption. It is one way how they get around. As for why it would run someone over it is because the person driving wasn't paying attention to what they were doing."

Minerva frowned and said "That doesn't sound good at all."

Hermione chuckled again and said "No it doesn't. So Professor Snape how am I doing?"

Severus sighed and said "You seem to be okay Miss Granger but I think it is best that you take it as easy as you can today. If you start to feel tired at all then you need to come back here and rest. If you start to feel weird at all then you need to let one of us know. I still want Pansy, Blaise, Theo and Draco near you at all times today."

Hermione sighed but nodded. "Am I allowed to get up now? I'd like to see Sirius. How is he doing anyways?"

Severus shook his head. "Yes, you can get up now. Black is doing alright. He was dehydrated but we took care of that. I'm pretty sure that he wants to see you. He knows that it was you who found him. I'm not sure what all he remembers though."

Hermione sighed once more and pushed the blankets off of her. "I'll take a quick shower and then come out to the Common Room. How long do I have until breakfast?"

Albus smiled and said "We have an hour until we have to be at the Great Hall, Hermione. Once you come out we can all sit down and hold a brief discussion about what went on last night and talk about what we are going to do with Sirius now that he is back with us."

Hermione nodded and stood up and quickly walked over to her dresser and grabbed some clothes and then made her way to the bathroom. Once she undressed she quickly started the shower and got in and washed her hair and body and then got back out. Without even thinking about what she was doing she flicked her hand and her haired dried and put itself up. Her eyes widened as she realized what she did but then she shook her head and dressed before walking back out of the bathroom and into her bedroom. She looked at the clock that she had on her nightstand and wasn't surprised that it had only been about fifteen minutes that she was in the bathroom. She sat down on her bed and pulled her socks and then shoes on and then stood back up and walked over to her closet and grabbed one of her school robes and then headed to the Common Room.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Sirius looked at Albus, Minerva and Severus in shock and said "Mia is a Pureblood?"

Albus nodded. "Yes, Sirius Hermione is a Pureblood. We will find out today what her parents real names are. She's going to need all the support that she can get today."

Sirius nodded. "I'll do whatever it is that I can."

Albus nodded and looked over at Severus who was scowling. "Is there something the matter Severus?"

Severus shook his head and said "I'm just thinking about how Miss Granger is going to get through today Albus. She had a vision last night right after her change. We're going to have to keep a close eye on her today to see if she has anymore."

Albus nodded but it was Blaise who said "We won't let her out of our sight Sir."

Severus nodded and then looked up when he heard Hermione say "If I have any visions today I will let someone know."

Sirius stood up and walked over to Hermione and pulled her into a hug. "Hello, Mia. Thank you for everything."

Hermione smiled through the tears that started falling down her face and shook her head. "You have nothing to thank me for Sirius. I'm just glad that you are back with us. I can't wait to surprise Harry."

Sirius chuckled and said "We'll do that later but for now why don't you sit down and tell me as well as everyone else what happened last night."

Hermione smiled and walked over and sat down beside Blaise. "Well as everyone else here knows I changed. My Veela and my Angelus blood kicked in and boy did it hurt. I can hear better now but I just learned while I was in the bathroom that I can do wandless magic without even thinking about it. I flicked my hand and my hair dried and then pulled itself up into this ponytail. All of my senses seem to be on high alert. I can hear what everyone is thinking right now and no Malfoy I didn't dye my hair since last night. It seems to have changed color on its own after I dried it this morning."

Draco scowled and said "Quit reading my mind Granger."

Hermione rolled her eyes and snarled "Don't piss me off Malfoy or I'll kick your arse without even trying. I'm not trying to read your mind it's just that your mind seems to be screaming at me. I can also feel everyone's emotions so if you all could tone down the concern you're feeling for me that'd be great."

Albus chuckled and said "We'll have to work on controlling our emotions Hermione. As for the mind reading thing that could be helpful but yet hurtful. We will have to see if there is a way that you can learn to block things out otherwise you are liable to get headaches."

Hermione nodded and said "I already have a headache and I'm hungry. Is it breakfast time yet?"

Theo and Blaise both laughed and Minerva said "Actually it is breakfast time. How do we want to do this? Do we just want to bring Sirius down with us?"

Hermione nodded. "I can change his appearance for now and we can let everyone know who he is after breakfast. He could sit with Blaise, Pansy, Theo, Malfoy and me. At least if we do it this way I'll have more support because the letter will be arriving shortly."

Albus nodded and stood up and the helped Minerva stand up. "Well then we should all head to breakfast. Hermione as soon as you read the letter let us know and we will meet up in my office to go over what you have learned. Is that okay with you?"

Hermione nodded and stood up and with a flick of her hand she changed Sirius' appearance. "Now that Sirius' appearance has changed we can go down to breakfast. I actually feel hungry for once."

Everyone chuckled and Albus said "That is good dear. If you need anything during breakfast just let us know."

Hermione nodded again and then looked as Draco, Theo, Blaise and Pansy and sighed. "Are you four read to go get something to eat?"

The all nodded and stood up as did Sirius, Severus and Minerva. One by one they all filed out of the Head dormitory and to the Great Hal. Shortly the three Professors' veered off down a hall to go to the Staff entrance while Hermione, Sirius, Draco, Pansy, Blaise and Theo went to the main entrance and walked into the Great Hall and over to the Slytherin table.

Hermione could feel everyone's gaze on her and she tensed up as she sat down. "This is going to be a long morning."

Sirius looked over at Hermione in concern and whispered "Are you okay Kitten?"

Hermione sighed and nodded but didn't get the chance to say anything because at that moment the owls arrived. Her eyes widened when a snow white eagle owl flew to her and landed right in front of her. She fed it a piece of toast and then took the letter from is foot and opened it. As she read what the letter wrote her eyes widened and she paled. "YOU HAVE GOT TO FUCKING BE KIDDING ME! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! MY GODS!"

* * *

><p>AN 2: *grins* Yes, yes I know that I'm evil. Click the button and let me know what you think!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hey all sorry to leave you with the cliffy like I did but R/L happened…. Anywayz here you are…. *grins* Hold on to your seat folks you're in for a ride!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

**A good indignation brings out all one's powers. - Ralph Waldo Emerson**

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Sirius dropped the piece of toast that he had in his hand at Hermione's exclamation and he looked at her in shock. "What is it kitten? What's wrong?"

Hermione dropped the letter and looked at Sirius with wide eyes that were clouded with several different feelings and then she looked and saw Draco, Pansy, Blaise, and Theo all looking at her in concern and she lost her control as she stood up and yelled "What's wrong? What's wrong? I'll tell you what's fucking wrong! I'm going to hang my parents by their toes and then hex them to hell in back! How could they lie to me like that? How can I be the heir to the most least likely house? My Gods my life is fucked!"

Sirius looked at Hermione with wide eyes and reached over and grabbed the letter that she was holding and quickly read it. As he read line after line his eyes widened and he looked at Hermione in shock. He saw that she was shaking and quickly stood up followed by Draco, Theo, Pansy, and Blaise but it was he who put his arm around Hermione's waist and after shooting a look at the Head Table he led out of the Great Hall with Theo, Blaise, Draco, and Pansy all surrounding him and Hermione so that nobody could get close to them. He could tell that Severus, Minerva and Albus were all following them and he let out a relieved sigh. He turned his head slightly and pressed a kissed to Hermione's head. "It will be alright kitten."

Hermione shook her head and then tensed before she could answer Sirius. She could feel Harry and Ron coming up on the group quickly and she turned on her heel and faced the direction that the two boys were coming from. "What do you two want?"

Harry looked at Hermione in shock and said "We just wanted to check to see if you are alright 'Mione."

Hermione gave a laugh and said "I believe that of you Harry but I sure as hell don't believe that of Ron. After all in the last week alone he's tried to force himself on me more than three times. As for how I'm doing Harry, I will live and I will tell you about it later but not when Ronald is around."

Harry's eyes widened and he hissed "What do you mean Ron tried to force himself on you?"

Hermione's eyes widened when she realized that Harry hadn't known. "Exactly what I said Harry. Ronald has tried forcing himself on me and Blaise and Pansy have both had to stop him from it."

Ron glared at Hermione and snarled "Shut up 'Mione. You know that you wanted me too."

Hermione shook her head and then looked at Sirius who she felt tense up and she gave him a small smile before she turned back to look at Ron. She had to take in a deep breath and let it out several times because she could feel that her magic was about to be let loose and she didn't want that. Once she was sure she had her magic back under control she looked at Ron with cold eyes. "No, Ronald that is just it. I didn't want you to try to kiss me or anything else. I have told you repeatedly that I do not see you in that way but you have to push and push and push until you get what you want. I'm telling you now that if you so much as try to touch me you will live to regret it. Now if you don't mind I need to get back to my room now so I'll see you both later. Oh and Harry come and find me this evening."

She didn't bother to wait on a response from either Harry or Ron before she motioned for Blaise, Theo, Pansy, Draco, and Sirius to start walking again. After one last look at Harry she turned on her heel and started walking towards her room. Before she even took three steps she felt the curse flying towards her even though she didn't hear it spoken. Without thinking about what she was doing with a wave of her hand she sent Pansy, Blaise, Draco, Sirius, and Theo to the wall even as the curse hit her in the back. She couldn't stop the groan of pain from coming out of her mouth even as she fought to stay standing up. She slowly turned her head to look at Ron with fire in her eyes. "You did not just curse me with my back turned to you Ronald Bilius Weasley."

Ron smirked and said "Yes, I did 'Mione and you know it. I want to know how you remained standing especially since your back is bleeding quite a bit."

Hermione knew that she was bleeding but she was trying to keep her mind off of the pain that she was feeling and she did exactly that because rage took over anything and everything that she had been feeling at that moment. She fully turned her body so that she was facing Ron and ignored the pain that was going down her back causing her to want to scream. She saw that Harry was looking at Ron in shock and that he had his own wand out and pointed at Ron. With a wave over her hand she had Harry's wand in her hand and she shook her head. "I'll deal with Ronald on my own Harry. If you would check on Theo, Blaise, Draco, Pansy, and my other friend please."

Ron snorted and said "You don't even have your wand out 'Mione so how are you going to deal with me. You are mine and it's about time you learned that. If I have to keep hurting you to make you see that you are mine then I will."

Hermione shook her head and hissed "If you think that you hurting me would make me see that I am yours then you are sadly mistaken Ronald. I wouldn't be yours if you were the last wizard on Earth. I wouldn't be with you even if someone paid me a billion galleons. You are nothing but a bloody idiot who doesn't even know when to stop doing something or when to shut his mouth. If you haven't noticed Ronald I won't need my wand to deal with you since I can do wandless magic. You just screwed yourself and I'm going to enjoy seeing you get what you have had coming for a while now. You have messed with me one time too many and for that you will pay. You see Ronald I just learned who and what I am and let me let you in on a secret. I have Veela and Angelus in me. Do you know what I could do to you? Do you know that I could end your miserable life and not feel a damn thing about doing it? For the last six months you have hit on me and you have tried to get me to go out with you when I have told you that I only want to be friends. Your own Mother has told you to lay off of me because when I was visiting the Burrow you tried to force yourself on me then. Just two days ago you had me cornered and my shirt and robes ripped because of forcing yourself on me. Why can't you just leave me alone?"

Ron had paled as he listened to Hermione talk but then his face turned red as he let anger take over and he yelled "I WILL NOT LEAVE YOU ALONE UNTIL YOU REALIZE THAT YOU ARE MINE! YOU BELONG WITH ME HERMIONE AND YOU WILL SEE THAT. YOU ARE NOTHING WITHOUT ME. IF YOU DIDN'T HAVE HARRY AND ME YOU WOULD BE NOTHING BUT A MUDBLOOD SO YOU SHOULD BE ON YOUR KNEES THANKING ME FOR GIVING YOU ATTENTION WHEN NOBODY ELSE WOULD OR WILL."

Hermione shook her head and snarled even as her magic crackled all around her "Even without you I wouldn't be a Mudblood as you so charmingly put it. You see Ronald I am a pureblood and if you must fucking know I am the heir to Slytherin and Ravenclaw so don't you stand there and tell me that I would be nothing without you and Harry. It is you who is nothing without Harry. If you weren't the best friend of Harry Potter then nobody would look at you twice. Now get the hell out of my sight before I curse you to hell and back you slimy fucking bastard."

Ron pointed his wand at Hermione again and cast another curse as he snarled "You have taken up with snakes 'Mione when you belong with me. What did you decide that it was okay to become a whore because I wasn't ready for a relationship with you?"

Hermione growled and waved her hand at Ron and sent him flying backwards just as Severus, Albus, and Minerva rounded the corner. She walked over and bent over Ron as he lay on the floor and glared at him. "I'm telling you one last time Weasley back the hell off of me or I will give you more of what I just did. Leave me and mine alone or I will see your life end right before my very eyes. I will not put up with you calling me names or calling my friends names. If you so much as look at me wrong I will make you wish that you were never born. You are lucky that I just don't send your ass to Azkaban for daring to curse me. Do I make myself clear or do I need to make myself clearer? After all you are an idiot."

Ron glared up at Hermione and once again pointed his wand but he was stopped by a wand pressed to his throat as Severus sneered "Put your wand away Mr. Weasley before you get into even more trouble than you already are. I would advise you not to anger Miss Granger any more than you already have. That will be fifty points from Gryffindor and a months' worth of detention with the option of more after the Headmaster, the Deputy Headmaster, and me have a talk. It is also up to Miss Granger on if she would like to have charges pressed against you for what you have done to her. It is also up the Headmaster if he wishes to expel you or not for your attack on your fellow students."

Ron swallowed and then sneered "'Mione wouldn't dare press charges against me."

Hermione swore but before she could say anything Sirius pulled his wand out and cast a silencing hex at Ron and then walked over to the small group and snarled "I can't believe you dared to curse Hermione, Ronald. Your parents would be as ashamed as you as I am. How dare you treat Hermione like that when she has done nothing but be a friend to you?"

Hermione turned her head and looked at Sirius and then swore when she saw that his glamour was coming off. "Sirius your glamour has worn off."

Sirius shrugged his shoulders. "I don't care kitten. Now let Snape, Albus, and Minerva deal with Ronald while we take you to the infirmary. That wound on your back is bleeding badly even if it is healing a little already."

Hermione sighed and then nodded but before she could say anything Severus demanded "You're bleeding?"

Hermione sighed again and said "I made sure to get Draco, Pansy, Blaise, Theo, and Sirius out of the way and the curse Ronald threw at me hit me in the back. I had to fight to stay standing up just like I am now. I'm feeling lightheaded."

Severus swore and then looked at Albus and Minerva. "Can you two handle Weasley? I'll take Miss Granger and the others to her and Blaise's quarters and heal her there."

Albus nodded and said "Go and take a look at Hermione, Severus. Once Minerva and I deal with Mr. Weasley we will come to the Head's quarters."

Severus nodded and just as Hermione swayed on her feet he swooped her up in his arms and stalked down the corridor with Harry, Sirius, Blaise, Theo, Draco, and Pansy following behind him. He bit back a small chuckle when he saw that Harry was staring at Sirius in shock and then he sighed. He knew that Harry would start asking questions as soon as they were in the Head's quarters but he also knew that any questions would have to wait until Hermione was healed. He saw the letter clutched in Sirius' hand and knew that, that would have to be dealt with also but he figured it could wait until he healed Hermione. With that thought he snarled the password to the portrait and then stepped through into the common room. He strode over and placed Hermione on the couch and then pointed his wand at her and cast a diagnostic test and then set about healing her. He was glad that everyone was remaining silent as he worked on Hermione.

Once he was sure that she was healed he took a potion out of his robe pocket and took the stopper out of it and then handed it to Hermione. "Take it Miss Granger."

Hermione nodded and took the potion and then swallowed it and shuddered. "That was nasty."

Severus shook his head and said silkily "Yes, it is Miss Granger but it will bring your blood level back up. Now how are you feeling?"

Hermione smiled slightly as she said "I'm feeling better, Sir. Thank you for your help."

Severus nodded and said "I take it that you got the letter you were expecting from your outburst at breakfast?"

Hermione snorted and looked at Sirius and said "Let Professor Snape read the letter Sirius. I don't feel like repeating what it said in it."

Sirius nodded and handed the letter over to Severus. "Here you go Snape."

Severus took the letter from Sirius and read the letter and as he read it his eyes widened in shock.

_Dearest Hermione,_

_You do not know me but I know you. Well I know of you as does your great, great, great, great, great, great, great, great and many more great Grandmother. You see your Grandmother was able to see things that were to happen and she knew that you would be born and that you would be born with Veela and Angelus blood in you. You are the first in over three centuries with both bloods in your Granddaughter. There are several things that you need to be aware of and your parents will tell you on your birthday so don't worry too much about it._

_What I want to tell you now is that you are the heir to Slytherin and to Ravenclaw. Yes, that is right my wife was Rowena Ravenclaw. Both of our bloods run through you. Upon your actual birthday it will be made known to all of the Wizarding world that you are the heir to the Slytherin and Ravenclaw fortunes. I am afraid that while the war may be over there are still those who will want to hurt you so you need to make sure that you are safe. Rowena saw that you would find a mate shortly after your changes take effect and that he will be by your side always. I know that my house has not always shown their best side but rest assured that you can trust those from the house of Prince, house of Malfoy, house of Zabini, house of Parkinson, house of Black, and house of Nott. You will find great allies in those and those who are already your friends. Just remember to rely on your instincts and to lean on those who are by your side. Rowena and I both want you to know that we are proud of you and that even though we are not alive anymore that we love you. If you wish to talk to us all you have to do is go to the Slytherin estate that is listed at the end of this letter. Your parents are the Secret Keepers of the estate but you can choose to lift the Fidelius charm if you wish. Take care and keep safe Granddaughter._

_All our love,_

_Salazar and Rowena_

Severus looked back up from the letter to Hermione and gasped "My Gods."

* * *

><p>AN 2: *grins* I hope you all enjoyed this update... Click the button and let me know what you think!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Wow you all really know how to make a gal smile…. LMAO…. Here is your next update!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

**Peace comes from within. Do not seek it without. - ****Buddha**

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Albus was looking at Ron in disappointment as him and Minerva waited on Arthur and Molly to come through so that they could all talk. He knew that in all reality Ron should go to Azkaban for what he has done but he didn't want to do that until he was completely sure that was what Hermione wanted to do. He was also holding off on expelling Ron until he talked to Hermione because he knew how she was about education. He looked at Ron just as his fire flared green alerting him to the fact that Molly and Arthur were stepping out. "How could you do that to Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley? What did she ever do to you to cause you to hex her when her back was turned to you?"

Molly who heard what Albus had said just as she finished stepping out of the fireplace demanded "Ronald Bilius Weasley what did you do to Hermione now? I told you over the summer to leave her alone because she only wanted to be friends with you!"

Ron turned his head to look at his Mother and glared at her. "'Mione is mine and it's time she and everyone else realizes that. I cursed her to make her see that she was mine and then she sent me flying into a wall. I should press charges against her for assault because she hurt me."

Minerva snorted and said "If anyone is pressing charges it will be Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley because what she did to you was in self-defense. Severus, Albus, and me all heard her warn you to back off of her. We also heard her tell you that she was Veela and Angelus and you still decided to provoke her. Even if you were to press charges they wouldn't stick on her. Besides there are too many witnesses to prove that you started it and cursed her in the back Mr. Weasley. You deserve to be expelled and sent to Azkaban for your crime but I do believe that Albus is holding off on doing either of those until he talks to Hermione."

Molly and Arthur both gasped and Arthur asked "Hermione is a Veela and an Angelus?"

Minerva nodded and said "She found out in a letter that her parents wrote and sent her. The change happened last night a little after midnight when she turned of age in this world. Well she was already of age but the changes waited until her actual birthday. In the letter her parents wrote her they also informed her that she was the heir to one of the four houses here at Hogwarts and she found out today during breakfast. Albus and I do not know which house yet though as we brought Mr. Weasley up here to deal with while Severus took Miss Granger along with Mr. Malfoy, Miss Parkinson, Mr. Nott, Mr. Zabini, Mr. Potter, and Sirius back to the Head's dormitory to heal Miss Granger from where she was cut on her back by Mr. Weasley's curse."

Molly and Arthur both gasped again and Molly said hoarsely "Sirius is alive?"

This time it was Albus who answered by saying "Yes, he is. He showed up on the steps of Hogwarts last night and Miss Granger healed him. Let us deal with what Mr. Weasley has done and then we can go and see what Miss Granger has found out."

Molly and Arthur nodded and Arthur asked "What are you thinking of doing Albus?"

Albus sighed and said "As much as I loathe to do this I think for now we should put young Mr. Weasley in a body bind so he can't go anywhere and go check on Miss Granger and then talk to her."

Arthur nodded and said "Let me be the one to put Ron in the body bind Albus. I think it is the least he deserves for now. I will stand behind whatever Hermione decides to do."

Ron looked at his Father in shock and shouted "DAD YOU CAN'T DO THAT! I'M YOUR SON! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING HERMIONE DIDN'T DESERVE OR WANT!"

Arthur shook his head and hissed "You did anything you wanted to do to Hermione, Ronald when you know very well that she doesn't see you in a romantic sense. I think it is time for you to learn that what you are doing is wrong. I will stand behind Hermione on anything that she chooses to do. It is nothing less than you deserve Ronald."

Albus nodded his head to Arthur giving him the go ahead to put Ron in a full body bind just as his fireplace flared green again and Severus' head appeared saying "Albus you may want to get to the Head's Dormitory quickly. Miss Granger is not the heir to one house but two houses here at Hogwarts."

Albus' eyes widened and he said "Step back Severus and I will come through. We have Mr. Weasley in a full body bind and I think we will put a silencing spell on him as well and bring him with us. Can you ask Miss Granger if she would mind if Arthur and Molly came through with us."

Severus nodded and looked over his shoulder and asked and then turned back to look at Albus through the fire and said "Miss Granger says that is fine."

Albus nodded and then looked at Arthur after Severus disappeared from the fireplace. "Arthur will you be able to carry your son with you? I think it best that we take him with us."

Arthur nodded and walked over after placing Ron under a silencing spell and picked him up and then walked over to the fireplace with Molly behind him. "If you and Minerva will go we will follow you Albus."

Albus nodded and after motioning for Minerva to precede him through the fireplace he followed behind her. He had barely stepped out of the way when Molly came through followed by Arthur who was holding a glaring Ron. He turned his head to look at Severus and sighed when he saw the look on the man's face. "Which houses is our Hermione the heir to Severus?"

Severus handed the letter to Albus and watched as Albus' eyes widened as he read the letter before exclaiming "Well I wasn't expecting that one."

Severus chuckled slightly and Minerva asked "What is it Albus? Which house is Hermione the heir to?"

Albus looked at Minerva and then at Arthur and Molly and back to Minerva and said "Hermione is the heir to Slytherin and to Ravenclaw. She is the many greats granddaughter of Salazar Slytherin and Rowena Ravenclaw."

* * *

><p>AN 2: *grins* Now that wasn't a cliffy was it? LMAO! Click the button and let me know what you think!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Sorry for the long wait for this chapter but r/l happened…. Here you go though….

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

**The truth is rarely pure, and never simple – Oscar Wilde**

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Minerva looked at Albus in shock and then turned to look at Hermione who was shaking her head in disbelief. "Miss Granger are you alright?"

Hermione snorted and shook her head. "How in the bloody hell am I heir to both Ravenclaw and Slytherin? I thought that Riddle was the heir of Slytherin."

Severus sighed and said "He was but he could never gain entrance to the Slytherin vault or any of the houses that were in the Slytherin name. Now we know why it was because he wasn't the true heir of Slytherin even if he did have Slytherin blood running through him. From what I read in the letter Salazar and Rowene named you as their heirs and that is why he couldn't get all of the access that he wanted. I'm also going to suggest from what the letter states that you hold a meeting with those in the houses of Nott, Parkinson, Malfoy, Black, and Zabini. I will be there also as I am the only one alive in the house of Prince. I know that Blaise's mother, Pansy's Mother, Draco's Mother and Father, and Theo's Mother and Father will agree to meet with you. The Parkinson's were only Death Eaters because they were forced into it and Richard Parkinson never liked having to do any of the things we did. We have Sirius here so there is the person from the house of Black."

Hermione sighed but nodded and noticed that albus was looking at her with a weird look so she chuckled and said "Is something the matter Headmaster?"

Albus shook his head and said "It gave you a list of names of the people you could trust that you haven't trusted before now but it also said that you could trust those who you were already allied with. I think it would be a good idea to include Kingsley, Remus, Tonks, all of the Weasley's excluding the youngest Mr. Weasley, the Professor's, and a few others in the meeting. The more people we have aware of this the more you will be protected in one way or another. Now before you say anything Hermione, I know that you are able to take care of yourself but you need to let others be there to help you. It would be hypocritical of you not to let others help you since you told Harry the same thing I am telling you right now."

Hermione groaned but nodded. "Fine then but where on Earth can we hold the meeting at? And I still want to hang my parents up by their toes. How could they not warn me of this before now? Bloody hell in the letter it said that the Wizarding world would know as soon as I came of age so I'm not going to be surprised if it's in the Daily Prophets evening edition. I have so many things that need to be done before this gets out and I got so little time."

Albus and Minerva exchanged a look and then Minerva said "We'll give you the time turner to use but you have to take three people with you. What all do you need to do?"

Hermione sighed and said "I need to visit Gringotts, the Ministry, and I need some new robes. I shot up some in height and my robes aren't fitting me correctly. I also need to visit some place in Muggle London to get some contacts because it's tiring having to make sure that my eyes stay the color they were before my change."

At that Severus frowned and asked "Your eye color changed?"

Hermione nodded and then blinked and her eyes were a startling shade of purple. "Yes, they have and I'm not sure why."

Minerva, Severus, Sirius, Albus, Molly, Arthur, Harry, Blaise, Draco, Theo, and Pansy gasped but it was Severus who said "I can see why you would not want the color to show but I'm not sure that contacts will be of any help because they could just end up melting. As much as I hate to suggest it because I know you don't like the attention just keep your eye color like that. I don't think that you want to take the chance of doing damage to your eyes."

Hermione sighed but nodded. "Okay but I still need to go to Gringotts, the Ministry and do some shopping."

Minerva nodded. "You all are excused from classes today. I think you should be able to do those three things without a time turner. As long as you are back by dinner this evening you should be okay. I think that you should take a couple of adults with you to make sure that you are not harassed while you are shopping."

Severus nodded. "If Albus can cover my classes I can go along with them. I can also contact Lucius and Narcissa and ask them to come along as well as having Sirius, Arthur, and Molly. Between Molly, Narcissa and Pansy I think Hermione will have all the help she needs for shopping. Blaise, Theo, Draco, Potter, Lucius, Sirius, Arthur, and me can make sure that nobody is able to get near Miss Granger to do anything."

Albus nodded. "I will take over your classes for today Severus and I think you should use the fireplace to fire call Lucius and ask him to come through. While you do that we can discuss what to do with Mr. Weasley."

Severus nodded and stood up and walked over to the fireplace and threw some floo powder in and called his destination just as Arthur asked "Hermione what do you want to do about Ronald? Molly and I will stand behind whatever decision you make."

Hermione looked over to where Ron was laying on the floor glaring at her and sighed. "I want him to stay away from me. I do not want to see him expelled or put in Azkaban but if he does one more thing out of line towards me I will see him in Azkaban. He has been one of my best friends since my first year and I'm sorry to see that, that has ended but I don't wish to see him lose out on his education. I don't know what is wrong with him but he needs to figure it out and do something about it because if he doesn't then he is going to end up in Azkaban or worse. I have yet to learn how to control my powers and when he cursed me earlier I was barely able to stop myself from harming him badly."

Albus looked at Minerva who nodded and said "Mr. Weasley will serve detention every day from now until he leaves for Christmas break. He will not be allowed to come near you without your approval and if he does come near you or if he harms you in any way he will be under review for expulsion. If he harms you or someone else charges will be pressed not only by you or the person he hurt but by Hogwarts also. Does that seem fair to you Hermione, Arthur, and Molly?"

Hermione nodded as did Molly and Arthur but it was Arthur who said "That is more than fair Minerva. I would like to suggest that you also put him on restrictions for a month and make sure he only has his wand during classes. Is there a way to day that?"

Albus nodded and stood up just as Severus was stepping away from the fireplace so Lucius and Narcissa could step through. "Yes, there is Arthur. I do believe that Severus can hold onto Mr. Weasley's wand after classes let out for the day and on the weekends for the next four weeks possibly longer if Mr. Weasley doesn't change his attitude. Ah Severus I see that Lucius and Narcissa both agreed to come through."

Severus nodded and said silkily "I will hold onto Mr. Weasley's wand when he does not have classes. In fact I'll take it with me when I leave today since he doesn't have a class that he needs to use it in. Yes, Lucius and Narcissa as you can see came through. I only asked them too without telling them why."

Albus nodded and smiled and said "Good morning Lucius and Narcissa thank you for joining us."

Lucius nodded and asked "What can we help you with Albus?"

Albus sighed and said "If you two would I would like you to accompany Severus, Arthur, Sirius, and Molly to Diagon Alley and the Ministry to help guard Miss Granger who will be joined by Mr. Zabini, Mr. Nott, Mr. Potter, your son, and Miss Parkinson. Miss Granger has just found out that she is a Pureblood and that she is the heir to Slytherin and Ravenclaw. She also just came into her inheritance early this morning which is Veela and Angelus. She has had a hard time of it so far. Severus suggested that Narcissa could help Miss Granger pick out some clothes and robes since her other ones do not fit her properly. Besides I was going to fire call you later on anyways to see if you could come early tomorrow so that we could all meet up before the ball along with Mrs. Zabini, Mrs. Parkinson, and Mr. and Mrs. Nott."

Lucius was shocked but didn't allow it to show as he nodded. "We will go with Miss Granger and the other students Albus."

Albus nodded and smiled again and then looked at Minerva. "Now that, that is settled we can take Mr. Weasley back to my office and finish our coversation with him and allow everyone else to go do what needs to be done so that they can be back by this evening when Miss Granger's parents arrive."

Minerva nodded and stood up and said "Hermione make sure you let them protect you if need be."

Hermione nodded. "I will Professor."

Minerva nodded and then levitated Ron up and walked out of the head dormitory behind Albus. She knew without a doubt that Hermione was in good hands for the day.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Hermione sighed and then looked at Lucius and Narcissa. "Thank you for agreeing to come Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy."

Narcissa smiled and said "It's not a problem Miss Granger. Are you ready to go now or do you need to do something first?"

Hermione shook her head. "I'm ready to go as soon as I find out if Professor Snape has a pain relief potion on him. My body is aching again."

Severus nodded and pulled a vial out from his robe pocket. "Here you go Miss Granger and I do believe for today and anytime that we are not surrounded by any other students other than who is in this room that you can call me Severus. I will call you Hermione if that is alright."

Hermione smiled and nodded and then took the cork out of the vial and downed the potion. She let out a sigh of relief when it kicked right in. "I am ready now."

Severus nodded and led the way over to the fireplace. "Make sure you stay near us at all times Hermione. We will visit Gringotts first."

Hermione nodded but didn't say anything. Instead she waited until Severus, Sirius, Arthur, and Lucius stepped through the fireplace before she did. She wasn't surprised at all to see that Blaise and Pansy followed right behind her followed by Narcissa, Molly, Harry, Theo, and then Draco. Once they were all there they walked out of the Leaky Cauldron and into Diagon Alley.

* * *

><p>AN 2: *smirks* There you go! LOL... Click the button and let me know what you think!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I had fun writing this chapter…. LOL… I hope you all enjoy reading it….

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Once they were in Diagon Alley Hermione turned to face the group with her and said "I think that I should do Gringotts first since it will probably take the longest and then I'll do Madam Malkin's and Twilfitts and Tatting's."

Severus nodded. "That is probably the best way to do this Hermione. Now I want you to stay close to us as we make our way to Gringotts."

Hermione nodded and then walked in between Blaise and Theo with Severus on the other side of Blaise and Sirius on the other side of Theo. She shook her head as she took in how they were walking. She had Harry walking in front of her with Lucius and Arthur on either side of him and she had Draco and Pansy behind her with Narcissa beside Draco and Molly beside Pansy. As soon as they were in Gringotts she let out a sigh of relief. "I'm glad that we are finally here. I could feel people's eyes on me and it was creeping me out."

Narcissa nodded. "I don't doubt it dear but you should know that none of us are going to let anything happen to you. Now do you have a preference for a Goblin to deal with?"

Hermione nodded. "If possible I would rather deal with Griphook if possible."

Severus and Lucius nodded but before they could move forward Griphook came over to the group and asked "Can I do something to help you all?"

Harry chuckled and said "Actually Griphook I need for you to help Hermione if you can please. She has just learned that she is the heir to Slytherin and Ravenclaw."

Griphook nodded. "We got the notice earlier. If you all will follow me I will help you."

Hermione nodded and followed Griphook into a room off to the side of the main part of Gringotts. As soon as she was inside she sat down at the table and shook her head as everyone else surrounded her. "Do you need my wand or anything Griphook?"

Griphook nodded and held his hand out for the wand. Once he had it in his hand he used his goblin magic and then handed it back to Hermione as two scrolls appeared on the table. He unbound the first scroll and opened it up. "I leave all of my vaults, properties, and contents in all of my houses to Miss Hermione Jean Ravenclaw-Slytherin. She is to inherit all of my vaults and those of any other family members from the Slytherin line. She is to inherit my magical painting and any books in the rooms that I had at Hogwarts including the hidden room in the Chamber of Secrets. The entrance to the Chamber of Secrets is in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. She is to inherit my wand."

Hermione's eyes widened in shock as Griphook finished reading Salazar Slytherin's will. "I get his wand?"

Griphook nodded and snapped his fingers and a long white box appeared and he handed it over to Hermione before opening Rowena's will. "I leave all of my vaults, properties, and contents in all of my houses to Miss Hermione Jean Ravenclaw-Slytherin. She is to inherit all of my vaults and those of any other family members from the Ravenclaw blood line. She is also to inherit my personal journals, books, and paintings that are in my rooms at Hogwarts. She is also to inherit my two wands."

Hermione's eyes were as wide as they could get and her mouth was dropped open in shock and then she shook herself and finally asked "Do I even want to know how much money I now have?"

Lucius, Narcissa, Molly, Arthur, Severus, and Sirius all laughed when Griphook said after handing her the box that contained Rowena's wands in it "Let's just say Miss Granger that if you would add the Malfoy's, the Parkinson's, the Nott's, the Zabini's, the Black's, the Weasley's, the Potter's, and everyone else that has vaults that they still wouldn't match up to what you have in money or jewels. Now would you like to see your vaults?"

Hermione swallowed hard and nodded. "Actually I would just like to see one for now. I need to get some money out and go shopping before I go to the Ministry. Would it be possible to add what is in my Granger vault to one of the others?"

Griphook nodded and stood up. "Yes, it would be. Do you want everyone to come with you?"

Hermione nodded again. "They are my bodyguards for today to make sure that nothing happens to me. I came into my inheritance last night and I am Angelus and Veela. Besides that with finding out who I am until I find out what exactly is going to go on I need to make sure that I have people around to help me if I need it."

Griphook nodded again. "That is a wise idea Miss Granger. You come from the two wealthiest lines and the two most pure lines of magic."

Hermione sighed but didn't say anything. Instead she followed Griphook out of the room and to the cart that would take her to see one of her new vaults. She felt everyone pile in and then ended up sitting on Blaise's lap as the cart shot forward. She closed her eyes as the cart sped down the track to the very bottom of the bank. Her eyes widened as she took in how big the vaults were. Her eyes widened even further as she realized that every single vault had Ravenclaw or Slytherin on it. "Sweet Merlin."

Lucius chuckled and said "Not only do you have more money than any of us put together but you have the biggest vaults available through Gringotts. You should go in alone or at least first to make sure that nobody gets hurt from any wards that are on the vault or in it."

Hermione nodded and stood up on shaky legs and exited the cart. When she got close to the vault she could feel the wards as they accepted her. She took the key from Griphook and opened the vault. Her eyes widened at everything inside. She shook her head in amazement and then stepped inside after motioning for the others to follow her. She heard the others gasp but ignored them as she followed the pull she was feeling. Her eyes widened in shock once she located the item that was making her feel the pull. She pulled the glass case off the shelf an examined the piece of jewelry more closely. When she felt a hand on her shoulder she turned her head to look and when she saw Sirius, Severus, Narcissa, Lucius, and Molly all standing behind her she lifted the glass case up for them to see. "As soon as I walked in I felt a pull and followed it to here."

Narcissa smiled and nodded and took the glass case from Hermione and opened it. She gently pulled out the diamond and emerald necklace and then motioned for Hermione to lift her hair up. Once Hermione's hair was out of the way she put the necklace around Hermione's neck with the pendant falling to the middle part of her chest. She smiled when she saw Hermione's eyes widen once more. "My guess is that this pendant was made for you and that is why you felt a pull. I can tell from the magic radiating off of it that it has charms woven into it. Once we get back to Hogwarts we can have Flitwick exam it and tell us just what kind of spells and charms are on it. But for now you should wear it."

Hermione nodded and then looked around. Besides gold she saw books, jewelry, painting, and a lot of other stuff. She decided then and there that she would come back on a weekend where she didn't have anything planned so that she could go through everything. She pulled out a pouch and put close to five hundred galleons in it just to be on the safe side. After she looked around once more she smirked when she saw five brooms appear out of nowhere. She turned to look at Blaise, Theo, Draco, Harry, and Sirius. "Why don't you five go and grab those brooms that just appeared out of thin air. I'm sure that you five will enjoy them."

Harry's eyes widened in shock and he said "No 'Mione we couldn't."

Hermione chuckled and accioed all five brooms to her and then shrunk them and put them in her extendable bag. She then smiled when she saw Molly looking at an antique clock. "Yes, you can Harry James Potter. And Molly shrink that clock and take it with you."

Molly looked at Hermione in shock but when she saw the look on Hermione's face she smiled and nodded. She shrunk it and then put it in her pocket. "Thank you Hermione."

Hermione smiled and said "You don't need to thank me."

Molly shook her head and chuckled just as Hermione's eyes caught something else. She followed Hermione's line of sight and her own eyes widened in surprise at what she was seeing. She knew immediately what Hermione was going to do and she nodded in approval. "I think that would be a good idea Hermione."

Hermione grinned and then looked at Severus. "Severus over in the corner over there is a set of three gold cauldrons and stirring rods. Why don't you grab them and take them with you?"

Severus turned his head to look and his mouth dropped open in shock at what he saw. He knew for a fact that those hadn't been there a moment ago. "I can't do that Hermione. But if you want I will shrink them and take them with us so that you can use them."

Hermione shook her head. "I want you to have them Severus so shrink the set and the stirring rods and bring them with us."

Severus sighed but gave in and did what Hermione told him to. "Is there anything else that you need from here?"

Hermione shook her head and then looked at Griphook. "Would it be possible to get an inventory list of everything in this vault and all of the others? I would like to know what's in them and not just how much money I have now."

Griphook nodded and snapped his fingers and several sheets of parchment appeared in his hand and then he handed her the stack. "This is a list of all of your money and everything else that is in all of the vaults for both Slytherin and Ravenclaw. I think it is a good idea that you look them all over and then come back when you have more time to explore."

Hermione nodded. "I think I will do that. Thank you for all of your help Griphook."

Griphook nodded again and then led the way out of the vault but waited on Hermione who had spotted something that she wanted to give to Arthur, Lucius, Narcissa, and Pansy. Once she was out he shut the vault and made sure that it locked before getting back in the cart with everyone. After reminding them to hold tight he started the cart and shot them back up to the main part of the bank. Once he stopped the cart and hopped out he looked at Hermione and nodded. "If you need anything just come in or owl me."

Hermione nodded and then looked at Arthur, Lucius, Narcissa, and Pansy and gave them each what she picked out for them. She smiled when she heard all four of them gasps. She had given Arthur a pocket watch with the Ravenclaw crest on it and she gave Lucius a pocket watch with the Slytherin crest on it. She gave both Pansy and Narcissa an emerald necklace with the Slytherin crest on it. "Now I do believe it is time to go to Madam Malkin's and Twilfitts and Tatting's. Then we can go to the Ministry after we get some lunch."

Severus nodded and held his hand out. "Why don't you let me hold on to your pouch? I know that you put quite a bit of money in it and I don't want to take the chance of someone trying to take it from you."

Hermione nodded and handed it over and then allowed herself to be led out of Gringotts once again surrounded by Draco, Harry, Blaise, Theo, Pansy, Sirius, Narcissa, Lucius, Molly, and Arthur. She couldn't help but smirk at the shocked looked still on everyone's faces from what she gave them.

* * *

><p>AN 2: *smirks* I really had a lot of fun writing this chapter and the next one... LOL... Yes I split this chapter in 2 other wise I would have been editing for another couple hours... Plus I don't like having really really really long chapters... I hope you all enjoyed this chapter... Click the button and let me know what you think!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I had a lot of fun writing this chapter as well…. I hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it….

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Once they were back out in Diagon Alley Narcissa asked "Do you want Madam Malkin's first or Twilfitt and Tattings Hermione?"

Hermione thought for a minute and then said "Madam Malkin's I do believe. I already know what I pretty much want from there so it will be the quicker of the two stores."

Narcissa nodded and then looked at Lucius. "Lead the way, Lucius. I will walk beside Hermione and the others can fall in line around us."

Lucius nodded. "Of course, Love. Now, Hermione make sure that you are in eyesight of us all at all times. People don't know yet that you are who you are but it is better to be safe."

Hermione nodded and then followed behind Lucius and Severus with Narcissa on one side of her and Pansy on her other side with Molly, Arthur, Sirius, Blaise, Theo, Draco, and Harry behind them. Even though she felt safe within the middle of the large group she still looked around constantly to make sure that there was no threat. Although she knew like Lucius had said that nobody knows who she is just yet so she should be okay but she couldn't help looking around for threats.

Once they were in Madam Malkin's she let out a sigh of relief and shook her head to clear it. She had seen how everyone was looking at the large group in surprise and she hated it. She was never one that liked attention but she knew that come this evening that attention was what she was going to be getting no matter how much she hated it. She saw Madam Malkin walking toward them and smiled slightly. She had an idea and she wanted to see if Madam Malkin could do it or not. "Good morning Madam Malkin."

Madam Malkin nodded and gave a slight smile. "Good morning Miss Granger. Shouldn't you be in school?"

Hermione sighed and shook her head. "No Draco, Blaise, Theo, Pansy, Harry, and I all got the day off because I need to do some shopping. As you can see Lucius, Professor Snape, Molly, Arthur, Sirius, and Narcissa are with us. I need some new robes because as you can tell I have grown quite a bit. I also have an idea I would like to run by you to see if you can do it or not."

Madam Malkin nodded again and asked "What is your idea Miss Granger? And do you just need school robes?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes, Madam Malkin that is all I need for now. I was wondering if you could do a couple school robes for me with not only the Gryffindor crest on it for my house at Hogwarts but also something on it that has the Slytherin and Ravenclaw crest on it. You see what I am about to tell you I need for you to keep to yourself. I found out this morning that I am not a Muggle-born like I and everyone else thought and that I am the heir to Slytherin and Ravenclaw. While I am not one who likes the attention I have no doubt that all attention is going to be on me when this comes out tonight at supper and tomorrow morning in the Prophet. I want to make sure that I look the part. Do you think you could do something like that on a couple of robes for me?"

Madam Malkin looked at Hermione in surprise and then cleared her throat. "I can do that Miss Granger. It will take me a little while in order to get it just right. Do you want to come back in a couple of hours for the robes or would you like me to send them to Hogwarts?"

Hermione looked at Severus who cleared his throat and said "If you would send them to Hogwarts, Madam Malkin that would help a lot. We have a couple more places that we need to go to yet and we have to be back at Hogwarts in about five hours."

Madam Malkin nodded. "That will not be a problem Severus. Now Miss Granger let me get your new measurements and then you can be off."

Hermione nodded and then followed Madam Malkin across the story. She saw that everyone else also followed and she rolled her eyes. She knew that they were protecting her but seriously they were the only ones in the store. She shook her head ruefully and smiled slightly. She was happy to know that they all cared enough about her to make sure that nothing happened to her even though they were the only ones in the store. She stood still as she was measured for her new robes. When she saw that Madam Malkin stepped away she smiled even as she tensed up slightly. "Thank you Madam Malkin. I would live six robes please and as Professor Snape said send them to Hogwarts. Actually if you would send them to the Headmaster and he will get them to me."

Madam Malkin nodded. "I will do that Miss Granger."

Hermione nodded again and then looked at Severus and asked "Could you give her the money I owe please and a little extra for the extra work she is doing on them."

Severus nodded and took out enough galleons, sickles and knuts and handed them to Madam Malkin along with the extra Hermione had requested and a tip. "Thank you for your help today, Madam. And please don't tell anyone what you have learned today."

Madam Malkin smiled. "I won't Severus."

Severus nodded again and then turned towards Hermione. "Are you ready to go to the next place Hermione?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes I am, Severus."

Severus smirked slightly and led the way out of Madam Malkin's as he said over his shoulder "It is about time that you remembered that you can call me Severus, Hermione."

Hermione chuckled and shook her head as she once again walked behind Severus and Lucius. "I wasn't sure if you were okay with me calling you Severus in front of anyone other than who is in our group."

Severus shook his head. "I told you that you could call me Severus except for in front of your other classmates. I think that it would get tireding calling me Professor or Professor Snape anytime you wanted to say something to me while we are here. Now do you want to tell all of us why you tensed up in Madam Malkin's towards the end?"

Hermione sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "I felt as if I was being watched. Even as we make our way to Twilfitt's I still feel as if eyes are on me."

Harry looked around and then groaned. "I think I may have found the reason why 'Mione. Skeeter is over at one of the café's."

Hermione groaned. "Just what I needed today. I swear if she starts in on me I won't hesitate to let Kings know what I know."

Lucius lifted an eyebrow at that and drawled "What is it that you know Hermione?"

Hermione smirked as a glint came into her eyes as they walked into Twilfitt and Tattling's. "Only that Skeeter is an unregister animagus. That is how she gets a lot of her stories. It is also why she watched what she said for a year after the Tri Wizard tournament. I told her if she didn't watch what she printed I would let the Ministry know."

Harry smirked and said "Well at least you know that you can be Slytherin when you need to 'Mione. I'm sure that if she dares to come up to you that you will put her in your place. Merlin knows I've seen you put others in their place and that when you do you make sure that they know where their place is."

Narcissa chuckled at that. "A woman needs to know how to keep men and others in line. Besides if Skeeter is stupid enough to go up against the Brightest Witch of Her Age then she deserves everything she gets and will get. Now let us get the shopping out of the way so that we can go to the Ministry and then get back to Hogwarts in time for dinner."

Hermione nodded and then looked around the shop that they were now in. "I need shirts, skirts, pants, and some other things."

Molly smiled and said "Calm down Hermione. I'm sure that we will get everything you need and want. Do you know what you are looking for exactly as far as the kind of pants, skirts, and shirts that you want?"

Hermione nodded again. "That I do Molly. It shouldn't take long in here. Do you think they will send my clothes to Hogwarts for me? I really don't fancy carrying everything to the Ministry with me."

Lucius nodded. "Severus and I will make sure that it gets sent to Hogwarts. Why don't you go ahead and shop? Severus, Sirius, Arthur and I will stay up here by the door and keep an eye on things."

Blaise grinned and said "We'll help you pick out clothes Mia. After all who would be better to help you then the Slytherin Sex Gods and The-Boy-Who-Lived-To-Kill-Voldemort-Twice? Besides Theo and I will have to make sure that everything you get will keep the boys away. I really don't feel like having to kill my classmates who decide it is okay to hit on you."

Hermione huffed and rolled her eyes. "I can take care of myself Blaise as I proved earlier when dealing with Ronald. You, Harry, Theo, and Draco can all come with me while I look at clothes but you do not get a say in what I get. I love you Blaise, I really do but I think it's time that I finally show just who I am instead of some little bookworm. I think it's time that those at Hogwarts that have always made my life hell or treated me as if all I was good for was to help them with their homework. I just found out my whole life has been a lie Blaise. I think it is only right for me to have some fun today and tonight at dinner since I have a feeling that after tonight I'm not going to be left alone from anyone and I'm always going to have to be on guard with others now."

Pansy wrapped an arm around Hermione's shoulders and smiled. "We will all be right there with you Hermione. We will not let anyone use you just because of who you are. You have helped all of us in one way or another so it is only fair that you allow us to help you. Now let us shop so that we can get to the Ministry. I know that you can't wait to see Umbridge's face when she learns exactly who you are."

Hermione chuckled at that. "Oh that is one thing I am looking forward to. I still don't know how she got out of serving time in Azkaban for what she did. Then again if what I heard is true I do know how she did and I will rectify that as soon as I can."

Narcissa frowned and asked "What did she do Hermione?"

Hermione shook her head and pulled some clothes off of a rack that she liked the look of. "She used a blood quill on Harry and some others when she was the DADD Professor in my fifth year. She also tried to use the Cruciatus Curse on Harry and succeeded on using it on me although nobody knew about that until just now."

At Hermione's statement Harry, Draco, Blaise, Theo, Pansy, Molly, and Narcissa all gasped but it was Harry who demanded "Why didn't you tell me 'Mione? I would have done something to help you."

Hermione shook her head again and made her way to the changing room in the back of the story. "I didn't want you to do something to get into trouble Harry. Why do you think I was the one who volunteered to lead her into the Forbidden Forest. Umbridge will get what she has coming to her and I will make sure of it. Now I'm going to try all these on so we can leave and get to the Ministry soon."

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Harry swore when he saw Rita Skeeter enter Twilfitt and Tatting's an hour and a half after Hermione disappeared behind the curtain to try on her outfits. He looked at Draco, Theo, Blaise, and Pansy and gave a curt nod before he looked over his shoulder and said "Heads up, 'Mione, Skeeter is in here."

Hermione groaned just as she exited the cubicle with Narcissa and Molly behind her. "Oh good it looks like I will get to have some fun after all. I'm actually surprised she waited this long to come in here."

Harry chuckled but before he could say anything a loud voice from behind him said shrilly "Well, well if it isn't Miss Granger out in Diagon Alley on a school day. Does the Headmaster know you are here Miss Granger? Does he know that you are here with four boys and a girl? Have you yet to meet someone Miss Granger who can keep you occupied? Or do you have to have four boys at once now a days?"

Hermione heard Lucius, Severus, Sirius, and Arthur all swear as they headed towards Skeeter but she held up a hand and stepped forward as she snarled "Don't forget that I know things Skeeter that could get you in a heap of trouble. Don't forget that I caught you with Fudge not too long ago. I wonder what your boss would think if he knew that you wrote stories supporting Fudge all because Fudge would give you his itty bitty cock. Do you think that he would be proud of you then Skeeter? Do you really want to go up against me again Skeeter? Because this time I'm no longer a fourth year. I am a seventh year and I know exactly how to deal with you. I'm getting ready to head to the Ministry now to have a little chat with the Minister of Magic. I am pretty damn sure he would love to know how you are getting all of your inside information about things that have yet to happen. I am no longer the little girl who blackmailed you. If you go up against me I will ruin you and I will enjoy doing it. Do I make myself clear?"

Rita's face darkened even as she laughed. "And just what can you a school girl do to me? Your threats will not work on me this time Granger. It's about time that I bring you down to where I belong. You are nothing but a slag and because of you I have had to curtail my writing for too long. I will no longer do it and there is not a thing you can do about it girl. After all you are nothing but a Mudblood."

Hermione heard several gasps and she without thinking about it she waved her hand at Rita and caused her to fly to the nearest wall and pinned her there as she stalked forward. "You want to know who I am Skeeter? You will find out exactly who and what I am come tomorrow morning. If you so much as say one thing in print about me I will have your arse and I will enjoy making you humiliate yourself. Now I am only warning you once more don't you dare lie about me in anything you write or I will bring you down for everything you have done in the past. Now if you will excuse me I need to be at the Ministry to meet with the Minister of Magic and then I need to get back to school. Oh and Skeeter you are apparently blind because Severus Snape is here with me so of course the Headmaster knows where I am at."

She smirked again as she looked over her shoulder at Rita who was still pinned to the wall as she made her way to the register. "Oh and Skeeter you are stuck to that wall for three hours. Enjoy."

She chuckled as she placed her things on the counter at the register and then looked at Severus. "Can you give her the money for me and also give her a tip since she has to deal with Skeeter being pinned to the wall? I will put up a silencing spell so that Skeeter can't bother anyone."

Severus smirked and nodded and then did as he asked before he looked at the assistant and said "Have all of Miss Granger's things sent to the Headmaster's office at Hogwarts."

He then led the way out of the store and back into Diagon Alley before he stopped and then walked to stand next to Hermione as he said "Lucius and Arthur you take Potter and Draco ahead to the Ministry with you by side-a-long. Molly you take Pansy with you. Narcissa you take Theo with you. I will take Hermione with me and Sirius can take Blaise with him. We will meet in the atrium at the Ministry."

He wrapped his arm around Hermione and then disapparated after Arthur and Lucius did with Harry and Draco. He looked at Hermione and gave her a slight nod and then turned on his heal and apparated them to the Ministry. He knew that the others would be showing up soon so he led Hermione into the Ministry as quickly as he could while making sure that there was no threat to Hermione. As soon as they were in the atrium he looked around and smirked when he spotted Arthur, Lucius, Harry, and Draco. He led the way over to them and stopped next to them just as Sirius, Blaise, Molly, Pansy, Narcissa, and Theo walked in. He nodded at them when they walked over to them and then led the way to the elevators with Hermione once again in the middle of the group so that nobody could get to her.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Hermione could feel the stares of everyone in the elevator and sighed in frustration. When she saw that Lucius, Severus, Sirius, Molly, Arthur, Narcissa, Pansy, Theo, Blaise, Draco, and Harry all looked at her in concern she shook her head and sighed again. "I really wish people would quit staring at me. I'm not even sure why they are staring at me!"

Narcissa smiled softly and put her hand on Hermione's shoulder. "It's your eyes, Hermione. They are the most startling shade of purple I have ever seen. I must say that, that color of eyes on you looks really good."

Hermione blushed and looked down at the floor. When the elevator stopped once more she let out a sigh of relief as she followed Severus and Lucius out of the elevator and down the hall followed by the others. She couldn't help but smile as the group she was with made sure that she was surrounded so that nobody could near her. She let out another sigh of relief when she came to a stop and then walked into the Minister of Magic's office. She chuckled lowly when she realized that they had walked by the Minister of Magic's secretary and straight into his office. When she saw Kingsley's eyes widen in surprise she grinned. "Good afternoon Minister."

Kingsley stood up and walked around his desk with his hand held out. After he shook everyone's hand he cleared his throat and said "Not that I mind that you all just came in unannounced but what are you doing here? And why does Hermione look so different?"

Hermione chuckled and said "Oh that is because this is how I should look Kings. I just found out earlier this week that my entire life has been nothing but a lie. It turns out that I am a Pureblood and I'm not just any Pureblood. I am the heir to the Slytherin and Ravenclaw bloodline. Oh and the changes you see in me is because I am part Angelus and part Veela. Let me tell you that played hell on me. Oh and I'm pretty sure that you remember Sirius Black."

At that Kingsley's eyes widened even as he turned to look at the man in question. "How? I thought he was dead."

Hermione sighed and shook her head. "I'm not exactly sure what happened but I think it had something to do with my changing. He was on the front steps at Hogwarts last night and I healed him. Anyways the reason we are here is because you needed to know. Oh and I would appreciate it if you could make sure that the fact that I am the Slytherin and Ravenclaw heir is not wrote about by Rita Skeeter. I kind of left her pinned to the wall at Twilfitt and Tatting's after she tried to go up against me."

Kingsley shook his head and said "I knew that the Slytherin and Ravenclaw heir had been found because I just got the notice but I hadn't read yet who it was. I appreciate you coming and telling me in person Hermione. Is there anything that I can do to help you? No offense even though you look as pretty as ever you look as if you are in a lot of pain."

Hermione sighed again. "I'm in some but Severus will give me something for it when we get back to Hogwarts. Oh could you come to Hogwarts early tomorrow? We are going to hold a meeting before the ball."

Kingsley nodded. "I will be there at four. I want you to take it easy Hermione. Make sure that you listen to Severus, Arthur, Molly, Narcissa, Lucius, and Sirius. I want your word that you will tell someone the minute you don't feel well. I know you Hermione and I know that you will keep it to yourself until something is so badly wrong that it will take a while to set it right."

Hermione groaned but said "I promise Kingsley. We need to get back to Hogwarts because my Mother and Father are coming to supper tonight."

Kingsley nodded again and then looked at everyone else. "Harry, Blaise, Theo, Pansy, and Draco I want you all to keep an eye on Hermione. The second you think something is wrong alert an adult. Severus, Lucius, Narcissa, Molly, Arthur, and Sirius keep a close eye on our girl because we have yet to catch Dolohov and the last time he was cornered he threatened to go after Hermione. I don't want her off of Hogwarts grounds without all of you with her. I will be taking the liberty of assigning Auror's to Hogwarts to keep an eye on things."

Severus nodded as his face hardened. "She will not even be going out onto the grounds without a teacher with her. I know that Harry, Blaise, Theo, Draco, and Pansy can protect her but Dolohov is a nasty piece of work. I will not take a chance that she will be hurt."

Kingsley smiled. "Good. I'll see you all officially tomorrow. Unofficially I may be by this evening to talk because I have a feeling everything Hermione just said was bare bones."

Draco snorted at that. "You got that right."

Hermione rolled her eyes and then asked "Can we use your floo, Kingsley? I really don't fancy everyone looking at me again."

Kingsley chuckled and nodded. "Yes, you can, Hermione. Let Albus know I'll be by around nine tonight."

Hermione nodded and then allowed Lucius and Arthur to go through the floo first before following. She rolled her eyes again when she saw that Severus wasn't going to allow her to floo by herself. She allowed him to wrap his arms around her and call out their destination after one more smile at Kingsley. She sighed once they exited the fireplace in Albus' office. She got through the day so far now she only had to get through dinner without hexing her parents to hell and back.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I know it's been a while since the last update and for that I'm sorry but I've been in and out of the hospital... I will be updating all my HP stories in the days to come...

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

**Judgments prevent us from seeing the good that lies beyond appearances. - Wayne W. Dyer**

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Albus looked up from the book he was reading when he heard his fireplace flare. He smiled when he saw that Severus was holding onto Hermione as they exited the floo network into his office. He waited until everyone else was in his office and then stood up. "Did you get everything done that you wished to, Hermione?"

Hermione nodded and smiled slightly at Albus as she sat down in the chair that Severus was pushing her into. "Yes I did, Headmaster. Although I did leave Rita Skeeter pinned to the wall at Twilfitt and Tatting's after she pretty much accosted me. We stopped at Gringotts and looked into one of my many vaults and I had Griphook give me statements about what is in each vault. I also think I need to go over the ledgers to see if I own anything and if I do what I need to do about it."

Albus nodded. "If you need help be sure to let someone know. I know that all of this has to be hard on you, Hermione, but you must remember that you are not alone. I should also let you know that your parents are here but Minerva is keeping them busy until dinner which is in an hour. I have asked Dobby to take the things that arrived here from Madam Malkin's to your dormitory so that you can get ready. Also Tonks, Remus, Andromeda, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, and some others will be here this evening."

Hermione nodded again and then stood up. "That is fine, Albus. Oh and Kings asked for me to tell you he will be here tonight at nine. I do believe that I will go to my room so that I can change and get ready for tonight. I am not looking forward to the evening addition of The Prophet."

Albus chuckled. "I actually talked to the editor and while it will be front page news that the heir to Ravenclaw and Slytherin has been found he has agreed not to publish who the heir is until tomorrow. I figured that you could use that reprieve so that you can talk to your parents tonight."

Hermione let out a sigh of relief and nodded. "Thank you, Headmaster. I do hope that you all will be there while I do."

Severus nodded. "We will be, Hermione. Now why don't you have Pansy, Cissa, and Molly go with you so that they can help you get ready for dinner? We will meet you in the Entrance hall in about an hour."

Hermione smiled and then led the way out of the Headmaster's office with Narcissa, Pansy, and Molly following her. She knew Severus, Sirius, Arthur, Lucius, Draco, Blaise, Theo, and Harry were all going to talk Albus and left them to it. She had no doubt that between all of them that they would come up with a plan to keep her safe among other things. Once her, Narcissa, Pansy, and Molly were back in the Head dormitory she looked at them and gave them a small smile. "I am going to go and take a quick shower. If you three want you can pick out what I wear tonight. I shouldn't be more than twenty minutes."

Narcissa smiled at Hermione as she said "Take your time, Hermione. Molly, Pansy, and I will pick out something that you can wear. You just try to relax for a bit."

Hermione nodded and then walked up the stairs and into her bedroom and then into the bathroom. She quickly stripped down and turned on the shower and got in. She stood underneath the spray and just let it relax her for a few minutes before she finally washed her body and her hair. Exactly twenty minutes after she stepped into the shower she stepped out and once again wandlessly dried herself and her hair before conjuring a bathrobe and leaving the bathroom to walk into her bedroom where the other three were waiting on her. Without a word she slipped on the clothes and then the robe that they had picked out for her. She then sat down in the chair and let all three do her hair and makeup for her while she let her mind wander.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

After he watched the women leave Albus turned towards the men and asked "Did everything go alright?"

Severus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Skeeter showed up at Twilfitt and Tatting's and started in on Hermione. I have to say that Hermione showed great restraint in what she did to Skeeter with how angry she was. Skeeter actually called Hermione a Mudblood."

Albus' eyes flashed and his magic pulsed as he said "I think it is time to have a word with the editor of the Daily Prophet."

Severus shook his head. "Don't do it yet, Albus. I think we should let Skeeter print something first so that we have more proof of her wrong doings. I also think you should wait until Hermione goes through her papers that Gringotts has given her to see if she has any stocks in it. I would also suggest that one of us have Hermione do an inheritance tests at Gringotts on the off chance that she has more vaults then what she found out today."

Lucius nodded at this point. "I think that is a good idea. If I am not mistaken Mr. Potter should also get an inheritance test done to see if he has any vaults other than the ones he knows about."

Harry looked up at that and said "I have control of the Potter and Black vaults I know that much. But with Sirius back now I can give him back control."

Sirius shook his head. "I would prefer you to keep the Lordship and the vaults, Harry. I will however let you set up one vault for me to have control of."

Harry frowned but nodded. "Alright then. We need to come up with a plan for tonight and for tomorrow. I do not want Hermione harassed."

Blaise, Theo, Draco, Arthur, Lucius, Sirius, Severus, and Albus all nodded but it was Arthur who said "Why not have Hermione sit up at the Head table tonight or make another table just for us, Hermione, and her parents?"

Albus thought for a moment and then nodded. "I will do it that way. I think it best to have Severus close by in case Hermione needs any potions."

Severus nodded. "You can sit Hermione directly in front of me at the new table. That way she is close by and only has to turn around to get my attention. Have you talked to her parents at all, Albus?"

Albus sighed. "Yes I have but they wouldn't answer many of my questions. I am hoping that when we all meet to talk after supper that they will be more forthcoming."

Severus nodded again and then flicked his wand at the students and himself. "Now that we all look refreshed we should go down and meet the ladies in the Entrance hall here shortly."

Lucius and everyone else nodded and then talked among themselves for the next five minutes before they left the office and walked to the Entrance hall to meet Hermione, Narcissa, Molly, and Pansy. Once they were in the entrance hall Lucius turned towards Blaise, Draco, Theo, and Harry with a stern look on his face. "Keep Hermione in between you four so that nobody can get close to her without her say so. I don't care who it is that wants to talk to her you four boys make sure that it doesn't happen. Tonight is going to be hard enough on her without having the added stress of someone wanting to talk to her about something that isn't important right now."

Severus nodded. "If any of you feel like she needs a pain relieving potion or just needs to get out of the Great Hall look over your shoulder at us and then get her out of the Great Hall and we will follow directly behind her. You four know that once she walks into the Great Hall that everyone's eyes are going to be on her and a lot of the boys are going to be feeling a pull towards her because of her Veela allure. I don't care what you have to do in order to make sure that they don't get close to her just do it."

Albus nodded in agreement with what Severus had just said. "Minerva and I have already warned the staff of Hermione's inheritance so that they wouldn't be taken in by surprise. I am giving you permission to use your wands if you need to but make sure that they are not harmful hexes or jinx's."

Blaise, Theo, Draco, and Harry all nodded and then they turned around when they heard footsteps coming behind them. All four boys' mouths dropped open when they caught their first sight of Hermione.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Narcissa chuckled when she saw the look on Blaise's, Draco's, Harry's, and Theo's faces when they caught sight of Hermione. As she walked over to Lucius she couldn't help but smirk. "It looks like we did good with Hermione in the short amount of time we had. Are we all ready to go in for supper?"

Lucius shook his head and chuckled. "You did amazing with Hermione, love. Yes we are ready to go in for supper. The boys know that they are too make sure that nobody gets near Hermione."

Narcissa nodded and then turned to look at Hermione and smiled. "Are you ready to go into the Great Hall, Hermione?"

Hermione sighed but took in a deep breath and let it out as she nodded. "As ready as I'm going to be. If this is the response I'm looking forward to from everyone in the Great Hall I'm not so sure I'll make it through dinner without getting up and running out."

Molly chuckled and then smacked Harry, Blaise, Theo, and Draco upside the head. "Stop staring, idiots. You're making Hermione uncomfortable."

Harry shook his head and smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry, 'Mione. You look very beautiful tonight."

Hermione blushed and looked down at the floor causing everyone to chuckle. She shook her head and then looked up with small smile on her face. She knew that she looked good in what Molly, Narcissa, and Pansy had all picked out for her to wear. She had on a black skirt that went to her mid thigh with a light purple shirt and the robe she had on was light purple as well. She took in a deep breath and then took a hold of Blaise's and Harry's arms and smirked. "Well lets go in and shock everyone."

Arthur chuckled as did Lucius, Sirius, Severus, Molly, Albus, Narcissa, Pansy, Draco, Theo, Harry, and Blaise but it was Lucius who stepped forward and after giving Hermione a kiss to her cheek he opened up the doors to the Great Hall and motioned for Narcissa, Molly, Sirius, Arthur, and Albus to walk in followed by Pansy who was holding onto Draco's and Theo's arms followed by Blaise, Hermione, and Harry and then finally Severus and him walked in. He couldn't stop the smirk from forming on his lips when the entire Great Hall went silent at their first look at Hermione. He made sure that he stayed close behind Hermione with Severus right beside him as they followed Hermione to the table in the front that was set up for them.

He bent down and kissed Hermione on the cheek again after she took her seat before he followed the others up to the Staff Table. He glared when he saw the students all staring at Hermione. "Shouldn't you all be eating?" With that being said he sat down and started filling his plate all the while keeping an eye on Hermione just like Severus, Sirius, Narcissa, Albus, Molly, and Arthur were doing. He caught sight of who he assumed was Hermione's parents beside Minerva and had to work to keep a glare from forming on his face. He couldn't believe that they had kept all of this from Hermione knowing that she was ridiculed at Hogwarts for being a Muggle Born when in fact she wasn't a Muggle Born.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Hermione sat tensed up in her seat while she tried to force herself to eat. She could feel everyone's eyes on her and it was getting nerve wracking. She felt Blaise nudge her and she looked at him and gave him a small smile. "I'm okay, Blaise. This is just all a little too much for me. I'm not use to people staring at me like this."

Blaise chuckled and said "I know, love, but it will be alright. You do need to eat some more though."

Hermione sighed but nodded but before she could even take another bite of her food a loud voice screeched "Hermione Granger, get the hell away from Harry! He's mine!"

A/N 2: *smirks* I know I'm evil for how I left it but I just couldn't help it... LMAO... More excitement to come in the next chapter... Click the button and let me know what you think!


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: *claps* YAY I am doing good on updates today! LMAO... The next chapter will have a bit of a time jump just because I don't want to show the small talk that the group had at the end of this chappy... *chuckles*

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

**_Affection is responsible for nine-tenths of whatever solid and durable happiness there is in our lives. – C. S. Lewis_**

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Hermione's head shot up and a growl escaped her lips before she stood up and snarled loud enough for everyone to head "I know that you are not telling me to get away from my brother, Ginerva Molly Weasley! I will be as close to Harry as I want to and there is not a bloody damn thing you can do about it. As for Harry being yours last time I checked he ended it with you when he caught you shagging Michael Corner! So why don't you watch what you say and who you say it to."

Harry shook his head and looked at Ginny from where he had stayed seated. "Hermione is right, Ginny. You know as well as I do that we are no longer together and you even agreed with it because you said that you weren't ready for a serious relationship. May I remind you that you said this after you accused me of being gay just because I would not sleep with you? I did not sleep with you because I had heard whispers that you were already sleeping around on me. I may not have been brought up in the way I should have been and nor was I brought up in a way that any kid should be brought up in but even I know that it is not right or proper to sleep with someone else when you are already with someone regardless if the person you are with will sleep with you or not. Besides do you really think that I didn't hear you telling Michael that you were only with me so that you could be the next Lady Potter and have all the money you could ever want?"

At that Molly stood up so quickly from her chair that it fell over as she screeched "Ginerva Molly Weasley, how dare you? We are going to have a talk young lady and we are going to have a talk now!"

Ginny paled because she just then realized that her Mother and Father were there and said "Mom, Harry is lying. I never did what he accused me of. I love Harry."

Hermione huffed and rolled her eyes. "You are lying, Ginny. Did you know that I can now tell when someone is lying? It is one of my new powers and boy are the lies just pouring off of you. You need to stop while you are ahead. Molly, I think that you can wait until later to deal with Ginny. After all we have had a busy day already and you really do need to eat."

Molly sighed but nodded and sat back down in her chair that Arthur had righted for her. "Of course, Hermione. But, Ginny, don't think for one second that you are off the hook for what you have said to both Hermione and Harry today. I will deal with you directly after supper before the meeting that I have to attend with some others."

Harry gently pulled Hermione back down into her seat and said "You need to follow your own advice, 'Mione. You too need to eat something. Did you think to get some new dress robes so that you have something to wear for the ball tomorrow?"

Hermione swore as she remembered that she had only gotten her school robes and a couple other every day robes. "No, I did not, Harry. I will have to owl Madam Malkin to get me a set of dress robes for tomorrow. Hopefully she will be have some in stock otherwise I will just give the ball a pass."

Narcissa who was sitting behind Harry up at the Head table looked down at the table in front of her and said "Hermione, I will owl my seamstress and have her bring some different robes for you to look at tomorrow. I'll tell her to go to Madam Malkin's first to get your robe size. You will just need to owl Madam Malkin and let her know that it is alright for her to give out your measurement sizes to Olivia."

Hermione turned her head and looked over her shoulder at Narcissa and smiled. "Thank you, Narcissa."

Narcissa smiled and nodded. "You are very welcome, Hermione, but now you need to eat, Dear."

Hermione chuckled but nodded and turned back towards her food and started eating. As she ate she could pick up on some of what people were saying and she frowned and then tensed up when she picked up on a certain person's words. She saw Harry tense up beside her and she gave a small shake of her head before she quickly stood up and walked around the table and over to the Hufflepuff table. She ignored the fact that Harry, Draco, Blaise, Theo, and Pansy all followed her as well as everyone else's eyes that were on her. Once she was at the Hufflepuff table she slammed her hands down on the table and looked at Zacharias Smith with cold eyes as she said loudly in contempt "If you even think about trying to do what you just told Justin and Ernie I will kill you without remorse. Who do you think you are to think that you could get away with the despicable act you just told Justin and Ernie you wanted to do to me? My hearing is enhanced, Smith, and I heard every single word. If you want to be able to finish out today and this school year then you will keep your hands to yourself and you one inch dick in your pants unless you want me to cut it off. You would never be so lucky to get close enough to follow through on your words. And did you really think that even if I couldn't hear you that Justin and Ernie wouldn't come and tell either Harry or me what you were planning?"

Zacharias glared up at Hermione from where she was leaning over him and didn't even think to sensor his words as he said in a loud angry voice "And just how are you going to stop me, Granger? If I want to have sex with you I will and I don't care if you want it or not."

Several gasps were heard before the sound of several chairs being pushed back was heard and Hermione said in a ringing voice "If you think that you will even get close enough to force yourself on me, Smith, you are delusional. I'll tell you now that I can end your miserable life and I can get away with it without charges being pressed against me. You see Smith I am a Veela and I am Angelus. Not only that if I wanted to I could have Hogwarts kick you out since I own half of the school. Do. Not. Make. The. Mistake. Of. Pissing. Me. Off. Do I make myself clear?"

By the time Hermione finished talking Minerva, Albus, Severus, Molly, Arthur, Lucius, Narcissa, Sirius, Ponoma Sprout, Elizabeth and Donovan Granger were all at Hermione's side but it was Ponoma who said "Fifty points from Hufflepuff for your threat, Mr. Smith. Also I believe a trip to the Headmaster's office is in order. I have never been so disappointed and ashamed of my house as I am right now. How could you think let alone say something like that to another student? You will be lucky if you do not end up expelled for what you have just threatened Miss Granger with."

Harry who was shaking with rage at Zacharias' words snarled "You are lucky I am no longer as hot headed as I used to be, Smith, or I would be issuing a Wizard's duel to you right now. If I ever see you so much as look in Hermione's direction I will hex you so bad that your own Mother will not even recognize you. And before you say that is a threat let me make it clear that it is not a threat but a promise."

Hermione put her hand on Harry's shoulder and said "Calm down, Harry. Let's head to the Head dormitory now and we'll call for Dobby to bring us some supper. I can no longer stand the idea of trying to eat here in the Great Hall right now."

Albus nodded. "That is fine, Hermione. Take Draco, Blaise, Theo, Pansy, Harry, Sirius, Lucius, Narcissa, Severus, and Arthur with you. Molly can have her talk with Miss Weasley right now. Is there any preference on how you would like this situation with Mr. Smith dealt with?"

Hermione shook her head. "I don't care but don't expel him. He needs all the help he can get for getting a job from what I have witnessed from him."

Albus nodded again and said "Come along Minerva, Elizabeth, Donovan, Ponoma, and Mr. Smith. We will have this discussion in my office."

Hermione gave her parents a brief hug and a small smile as she said "I'm still upset with what you did but I guess I can understand it. However that doesn't mean that we will not be having a talk later on. I'll see you in my dormitory later on." With that being said she led the way out of the Great Hall with Harry, Blaise, Theo, Pansy, Draco, Severus, Lucius, Narcissa, Arthur, and Sirius following behind her. As she exited the doors of the Great Hall she heard the hall explode in whispers and she groaned.

Once in the Head boy and girl's dormitory she called for Dobby and requested some food before she turned towards everyone else and conjured enough chairs for everyone to sit on. "I'm sorry for the scene I caused but I couldn't let what Smith was saying go unpunished. I heard him telling Ernie and Justin that if I wouldn't agree to have sex with him that he would find a way to force himself on me. Both Ernie and Justin were disgusted with what Smith was saying and their thoughts were the same that they would tell Harry and I, Smith's plan as soon as supper was finished."

Severus shook his head even as he hissed "Smith is lucky that Albus, Ponoma, and Minerva are the ones handing out his punishment otherwise he would be serving detention every single night until he graduates. You have no reason to be sorry, Hermione. You kept control of yourself even though I could see your magic pouring off of you. You should be proud of yourself."

Hermione blushed and said "Thank you, Severus. Now if you all will have a seat Dobby will be back shortly with some supper for all of us. I have a feeling we are going to need the energy the food gives us for the conversation we will be having later with my parents."

Narcissa, Lucius, Sirius, Arthur, Severus, Draco, Blaise, Theo, Harry, and Pansy all nodded and sat down just as Dobby reappeared with the food. They each fixed up a plate and then sat back and ate while they all made small talk.

* * *

><p>AN 2: *smirks* Aren't you happy that I am feeling somewhat okay today? LOL... Click the button and let me know what you think!


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: I know that it has been a while since I have updated this story and for that I am sorry... I do have a new chapter for you all though...

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Once they were in the Headmasters officer Donovan snarled "I want that boys parents brought here. And then I want to hear why in the hell their son seems it is okay to talk like he did!"

Albus sighed but walked over to the fireplace and made the fire call before stepping back a minute later just in time for Nancy and Jacob Smith to walk out. "I'm sorry for bothering you both this evening but we had an incident at supper time a few minutes. Your son Zacharias told two of his fellow classmates that he would sleep with Hermione Granger and if she didn't want to sleep with him that he would force her to. I cannot go into a lot of detail right now until tomorrow after the papers come out but suffice it to say that Miss Granger found out today that she is the heir to two of the Hogwarts founders. I can tell you that Miss Granger herself overheard what young Mr. Smith was saying because she came into her inheritance last night and early this morning and it has enhanced her hearing."

Nancy looked at her son and glared. "How could you even talk like that let alone think something like that, Zacharias? I know that your father and I have brought you up better than that! What in the bloody hell were you thinking?"

Zacharias swallowed but glared at his mom defiantly. "Hermione Granger is meant to be mine. You should see just how good she looks now! She is HOT!"

Donovan stepped forward and hissed "That is my daughter you are talking about! SHOW SOME DAMN RESPECT!"

Jacob shook his head and glared as his son as he snarled "You will take whatever punishment is given to you. You will stay away from Hermione Granger because if you do NOT and she does something to you I will not stand up for you. If you lay one finger on that young girl's head I WILL disown you Zacharias Nathaniel Smith!"

Albus nodded. "Miss Granger does not wish to see him expelled but if he even tries to carry through on what he said he would do I will expel him and make sure that Miss Granger presses charges against him."

Jacob and Nancy both nodded but it was Jacob who looked at Donovan and held out his hand as he said "I am sorry for what my son has said to your daughter. If you ever need anything let me know."

Donovan nodded. "If you could come to the ball early tomorrow that may help. We will be having a meeting before hand."

Jacob nodded and glared once more at his son before he led his wife back to the fireplace and through it as Albus started talking.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

"Mr. Smith, you may go back to your dormitory. We will let you know your punishment in the morning. But do know this. For at least from now until Christmas break you will be banned from going to Hogsmede and you will be serving detention every single night with Mr. Filch except for Sundays and Wednesday's where you will make sure that you get all of your school work done. You will hand your wand over to Professor Sprout and you will only be given it during class time and then after classes are finished for the day you will give your wand back to Professor Sprout." Albus said after thinking for a minute.

Zacharias opened his mouth but before he said anything Pomona hissed "Do NOT even try to say anything right now, Mr. Smith! You deserve much worse than you are getting. I am going to add to the Headmaster's punishment. You are to be in the Hufflepuff common room every day after classes have let out for the day. You will not go to any Quidditch matches and you will not play any Quidditch. Now get up and get to our common room now! If you are not there in the next four minutes and I have to come looking for you, you will wish that you have never met me, Mr. Smith!" After saying that she flicked her wand at him and then pointed at the door.

Once she was sure he was gone she looked at Donovan and Elizabeth. "I am so sorry for what a member of my house has said to your daughter."

Elizabeth smiled and shook her head. "It is not your fault as all, Pomona. You cannot control what those under your control say. I would hate to be him if he even attempts to do what he said he would to Hermione. I know better than anyone that she has my temper when she gets real angry."

Donovan chuckled and nodded. "That is the truth. I guess now that this was dealt with we should get to Hermione's common room so that we can all sit down and talk. I cannot believe that it is almost nine already."

Albus nodded but before he could say anything his fire place flared and Kingsley stepped out. He smiled and nodded at Kingsley. "Good timing on your part, Kingsley. We were just getting ready to head to Hermione's common room now that we have dealt with the problem that arose at supper a while ago."

Kingsley frowned. "What happened at supper, Albus? Is Hermione alright?"

Albus nodded but it was Donovan who stepped forward and said "Hermione is just fine, Minister. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Donovan Granger and the woman beside me is Hermione's mother Elizabeth. As for what happened at supper a boy by the name of Zacharias Smith thought it would be a good idea to tell two of the boys sitting next to him that he was going to sleep with Hermione and if she didn't want to he would force her to. Unfortunately for him Hermione heard and went off on him and then he didn't keep his voice down when he replied to her and all of us heard it."

Kingsley's eyes hardened. "Where is the boy at now?"

Albus shook his head. "He has been dealt with as much as we can right now, Kingsley. Hermione doesn't want us expelling him just yet. If he threatens her again or even attempts to do what he has said he will fined himself expelled and facing charges."

Kingsley nodded and sighed. "Very well then. Should we go and see Hermione now then?"

Albus nodded. "I'll send word to Filius to have him meet us there. A couple other Professors' will be patrolling the halls while we all have a talk."

Everyone nodded and followed Albus out of his office and to the Head dormitory.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Molly had a hold of one of Ginny's ears as she pulled her into an unused classroom. She let go of Ginny and then threw up a silencing and locking spell. "I cannot believe you Ginerva Molly Weasley. How you acted this evening is NOT how you were raised! You have NO right telling Hermione to get away from Harry like you did earlier. As for your actions you had best believe that there are going to be consequences. I will be talking to Minerva and Albus about you being banned from Quidditch this year. You will concentrate on your school work and you will leave all of the boys in this school alone! I do not know how you ever thought it was alright to sleep around like you are but it STOPS NOW! I do NOT blame Harry for ending things with you. He had every right to. You WILL leave him ALONE from NOW on. If you do NOT then I will pull you out of this school and you can repeat this year next year! DO YOU HEAR ME, GINERVA?"

Ginny glared at her mom. "How can you take his side, Mother? I am your daughter!"

Molly shook her head and glared. "This is NOT about me taking Harry's side, Ginny. This is about me not condoning what you have done to that poor boy. How could you do that to him? How could you even think that you would get away with it? Better yet how could you even think to use him the way you were thinking of doing? If he wanted to he could have everything you have done printed in the Daily Prophet and there wouldn't be a damn thing you could have done about it, Ginny! Why did you do what you did? Why do you think it is okay to sleep around?"

Ginny's eyes narrowed. "Well it wasn't like Harry was giving me any, Mother. It's his own fault that I cheated on him. He WILL take ME back or I will make him regret it."

Molly's eyes narrowed and with a wave of her wand she had Ginny's wand in her hand. "Get back to the Gryffindor common room, Ginerva. And just so you know if I hear that you are even looking at a boy in an inappropriate way I will come here and pull you out. I will be giving your wand to Minerva and telling her what you said about Harry. I think it best that you only get your wand for classes that you need it in for right now. Go straight to the Gryffindor common room because if you don't you won't like what happens. NOW MOVE." She watched as Ginny quickly left the room before she sighed and shook her head. She took in several calming breaths and let them out before she made her way out of the classroom and towards the Head dormitory. She figured that Albus, Donovan, Elizabeth, Minerva, and Pomona should be just about done and getting to Hermione's common room also. They did after all have several things to talk about tonight.

* * *

><p>AN 2: *chuckles* I enjoyed writing this chapter... I hope you all have enjoyed reading it... Click the button and let me know what you think!


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: I know that it has been a while since my last update and I can only say sorry for that... Real life has been hectic and crazy for me lately... Not to mention anytime I do start to work on getting this update typed up and/or edited my muse keeps putting in new things that don't belong in this story so I had to take a break to start on a new story idea which will probably be posted by Saturday at the latest... Anyways here is this new chapter... Also I have a yahoo group if anyone would like to join just message me and I'll give you the link to it... This way I can make sure that I don't lose any of my stories... LMAO!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

_**Dealing with backstabbers, there was one thing I learned. They're only powerful when you got your back turned. - Eminem**_

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Molly met up with Albus, Ponoma, Minerva, Elizabeth, Donovan, and Kingsley on the way to the Head Boy's and Girl's dormitory. "Did you get everything sorted with that awful boy?"

Ponoma sighed. "We did at least for now. However I don't think that it will last for more than a couple of months. Once Smith has something in his head he doesn't let it go and for some reason he is set on having Miss Granger for his own. A close eye will be kept on him and the second he steps out of line he will be out of here and charges will be pressed. We called in his parents and they went off on him for what he has done. They will be here tomorrow for the meeting and the ball."

Molly nodded and then handed Ginny's wand over to Minerva. "I do believe for now that you should keep a hold of Ginerva's wand unless she needs it for a class, Minerva. I'm shamed to say that you all will be needing to keep a close eye on her as well. She seems to think that Harry belongs to her and has mentioned love potions as a means of making him be with her."

Minerva thinned her lips and nodded. "I'll keep an eye on her and put a tracking spell on her. I do believe that we can also have the house elves keep an eye on her. If she even attempts to use a potion on young Harry she will find herself facing charges because that is illegal and there is nothing that I nor anyone else can do to keep her out of the trouble she will find herself in."

Molly sighed. "I know, Minerva, and if she does it then she will deserve everything that she gets. I'm just sorry that two of my children are being this way."

Elizabeth shook her head and put a hand on Molly's arm in comfort. "You can't take the blame for your children, Molly. You are no way responsible for what they are doing. They have chosen to forsake what you have taught and raised them to do and be. If either Ginerva and/or Ronald mess with Harry or even Hermione then that is their choice and they will have to live with the consequences because if I know Hermione like I do then she will make them pay for their misdeeds in a way that they will not like."

Donovan chuckled. "My baby girl can be very creative. Now we should get into the Head Boy and Girl's dorm before they start worrying about us all."

Albus nodded and then smiled at Filius who had just stopped in front of the door to the Head dormitory. "Good evening, Filius. I want to thank you for coming to this short meeting."

Filius nodded and smiled. "I'm actually pretty excited. It isn't every day that a person gets to meet a Founders heir."

Elizabeth smiled ruefully. "That is the truth. However I am sure that you will find that there are two Founders heirs behind this door. If I'm not mistaken and I'm pretty sure that I'm not that Harry will be found out to be Gryffindor's heir. The Hufflepuff heir I do believe will be Neville Longbottom who inherited it from his mother's side. Speaking of Neville's mother we need to get Hermione to St. Mungo's so that she can take a look at Frank and Alice. I am pretty sure that she will be able to heal and cure them of the state that they are in right now. Now lets go in so we can hold our little meeting so that the kids can get to their homework soon."

Everyone nodded and Albus said the password and then led the way into the Head Boy and Girl's common room. Once they were all inside they all sat down and joined Hermione, Harry, Draco, Blaise, Theo, Pansy, Severus, Lucius, Narcissa, Sirius, and Arthur in small talk until Hermione finally cleared her throat and said "Mum, Dad, would you like to explain to me why you kept my identity a secret from not only me but everyone else? I'm trying real hard not to yell and scream but it is a battle and I would like to know before I end up losing said battle."

Elizabeth sighed and ran a hand through her hair as she looked at her daughter. "We wanted to tell you many times but we couldn't, Hermione. I literally mean that we couldn't because of the family magic. If you would have learned before now who you were and who you are the heir to then Riddle could have used you against the rest of the Wizarding world. As you know from what has been passed down to the Headmaster and Heads of Houses and not to mention _Hogwarts: A History_ that Rowena Ravenclaw was a seer. She knew that if you were told before Riddle was finished off that it would be leaked to him some how and that he would leave no stone unturned to get his hands on you. If he would have gotten his hands on you then the Wizarding world as we all know it would cease to exist. I know that your school years here have been hard because everyone thought that you were a Muggle-Born and for that I am extremely sorry but our hands were tied on telling you anything. As it is you should have had your change on your seventeenth birthday but since Riddle was still around at that point it was postponed until your eighteenth birthday thanks to a spell that Rowena and Salazar both came up with for us to place on you. I am sorry if you feel that we cheated you but we really had no other choice, Hermione. I just hope in time that you can forgive your father and I."

Hermione could tell that her mother was speaking nothing but the truth so she took in a deep breath and let it out. She repeated the process a couple of times until she felt all of the anger she felt towards her parents drain away. She stood up and smiled at them as she walked over and bent down to hug and kiss them both. "I forgive you both now that I understand why you let me believe I was someone that I really wasn't. However from now on no more secrets."

Donovan chuckled. "Agreed, Baby Girl. Now we should get this meeting out of the way quickly so that you kids can get onto your homework."

Hermione nodded as she walked back to her seat and sat down. "We only need to decide just what exactly we are going to do come tomorrow."

Albus nodded. "Tomorrow morning it will be in the papers about the Slytherin and Ravenclaw heir being found and they will publish who the heir is. I will talk to the house elves about monitoring Hermione's mail to make sure that nothing dangerous comes to her. There will be several happy and unhappy people about just who the heir is. More than likely it will also be in the paper just what kind of inheritance Hermione went through. There will be several students who will be vying for Hermione's attention so us Professors will need to be on our toes. Kingsley, is there any way we can have a couple of Aurors posted here for security?"

Kingsley nodded. "I was already thinking that. I'll have three of them here first thing in the morning. As for tomorrow night's ball I will assign even more Aurors than what I originally assigned to be here. We will make sure that Hermione, Harry, and everyone else is protected. I think the rest of what we have to talk about can wait until the meeting tomorrow before the ball that way we don't have to go over everything more than once."

Albus smiled. "I agree. Alright for now then we just keep an eye on Hermione and her group to make sure that they are all okay. I will also assign a house elf to each of the three students that we need to keep an eye on to make sure they don't try anything. Harry, Hermione, Miss Parkinson, Mr. Nott, Mr. Zabini, and young Mr. Malfoy I do believe that for the time being you all should stay here in the Head Boy and Girl's dormitory until we can make sure that nobody will do anything that they shouldn't. Us adults will go to my office to talk a bit more about things while you six students start in on your homework. If you shall need us for anything use the floo or call a house elf and send it to one of us."

All six students nodded and then watched as Albus, Minerva, Severus, Sirius, Ponoma, Filius, Molly, Arthur, Lucius, Narcissa, Elizabeth, and Donovan all walked out before they started in on their homework and helping one another to make sure that they had it up to par.

* * *

><p>AN 2: I am so glad that I was finally able to sit down for more than 5 minutes at a time so that I could get this chapter finished, edited, and posted for you all... Hope you guys liked the chapter... Click the button and let me know what you think!


End file.
